A Life of Isolation
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome is all alone throughout her life, and she believes that she doesn't belong anywhere she has been. Can someone help take away her pain? Or will she be depressed and lonely for the rest of her life?
1. School Outsider

**A Life of Isolation**

Summary: Kagome is all alone throughout her life, and she believes that she doesn't belong anywhere she has been. Can someone help take away her pain? Or will she be depressed and lonely for the rest of her life?

**Chapter 1: School Outsider**

Beginning school is a new start for each person to increase their education. Somehow, some people feel they don't belong anywhere they go to do such a thing. Kagome Higurashi is one of them. Never knowing where to go to improve her educational life. All she wanted was find her place in the city of Tokyo to find such a place, but for the past 10 years, she only finds herself only belonging at her home, but from the inside, that wasn't what she was hoping for. Kagome lives in a nice home out in the urban area outside of the city, her mother is a nurse in a hospital, working 24/7 and making a lot of money. Her father is a lawyer, solving cases to prove his clients innocent for crimes their involved in. He'd be in his office in a nice building in the city close by to the hospital because they ride together and park in the parking garage between the two buildings. Kagome is an only child, and her mother worked her whole life just to have her. Sadly by the time she was 10 years old, her parents begin to spend less and less time with her, such as being home alone all afternoon after school. She feels isolated from her family, and somehow feels likes she doesn't exist. But luckily her parents get her whatever she wanted, all except their love she truly wanted from them. And that's nothing to buy.

It's the first day of school, Shikon High School. The school is one of the best in the city and is expensive to be accepted. Kagome is lucky though. Her parents wanted to make sure she had to prove to her parents how smart she is. Throughout her life, she'd study day and night, but had enough time to sleep to keep herself active by jogging in the morning around the block. She gets back on time to have breakfast and get to school. By the time she was finished, she gets onto her Volkswagen Jetta and headed off to school.

She finds the parking lot by the school, and finds a spot. The school was massive. It was nicely build to keep it one of a kind building. As she gets out of the car, she sees a few students heading into he building. She grabs her backpack and heads in as well. Since she's a new student and yet the first time, she browses the hallway to find a chart for where to begin her new day at the school. As she walks down the hallway to find the chart, some of the other students were giving weird stares at her, "She must be new." One said quietly to another. Kagome just ignores them as she looks on the chart. She finds her name on it and writes down the room number and heads towards it.

She walks down the hallway and finds the room where her homeroom is. "Here goes nothing she whispers as she enters the room. Inside were a few other students who are just chatting about anything. She comes to a teacher at her desk to let her know who she is. "Um…hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself to the female teacher. "Welcome to Shikon High. Her is your schedule." She said as she gives Kagome her schedule. Kagome shows a soft smile, as she sits on the far corner of the window. She gets into her backpack and gets a sketchpad out and begins drawing. Drawing is her thing, expressing anything of her emotions, but mostly sadness because of her parents leaving her all alone. 'Another year of loneliness.' She though as she draws a Japanese calligraphy symbol of it. A shadow comes above and takes her sketchpad. "Hey give that back!" Kagome demanded the person who took it. The person was a girl closely identical to her except her hair was longer in the shade of midnight-black; her skin is whiter than Kagome's paler skin color. Her dirt eyes have no warmth in them. "Make me." She counters Kagome's demand. The girl browses through the book. While Kagome is trying to get it back. "Whoa look at this; it seems you've been through a lot of depression apparently. She then closes it to find Kagome's name on the cover. "Kagome Higurashi is it?" She smirking glares at her. "Kikyo Miko, what do you think you're doing?" Another female said as she comes to them. "Taijiya, this is none of your business." Kikyo glares at the girl. She has chestnut brown eyes, with a hint of pink eyeliner, and brown hair in a low ponytail. "It _is _my business to know what you're up too, and I won't tolerate of your bullying to her. Now do as I say, give back her book." She warns Kikyo. Kikyo sharply sigh and gives Kagome her book. "Mark my words Taijiya. This is just the beginning of the year, and I will not stop to know her secrets." She glares as she walks out of the room. "Um thank you." Kagome whispers to her. "Don't mention. Sango Taijiya's the name." Sango smiles at her. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiles back. "So who was that anyway?" Kagome asks. Sango sighs as she takes a seat by her. "Kikyo Miko. She's supposed to one of the popular students of the school. But she has a reputation to find every student's weakness and use them against them." Sango explains. Kagome nods. "Looks like she already knows one of mine." Kagome said sadly. Sango puts her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it." Sango assures. Kagome smiles. "I know you're new and all, but don't worry, I'll make sure she stays out of your hair." Sango adds. Kagome nods. "Let class begin." The teacher said as she begins her lectures.

Kagome manages to pull off in her next 4 classes, knowing Sango isn't in any of them. Kikyo isn't though which gives her a good relief on that. The bell rings, lunch break for Kagome. Kagome heads her way to the cafeteria to get something to eat. As she gets her meal she finds an empty table by the window and sits down, eat quietly. "Kagome." Kagome comes to her senses to find the voice who called her. She looks to find Sango coming her way towards her. "Hey Sango." She smiles. Behind Sango are two boys coming along as well. "So this is her then huh?" the one boy with short black hair in a small ponytail, violet eyes, and an earring on his left ear. "I wonder if she will…" He gets hit on the head by the other boy. "She's not going to bear your child. Stop your lechers." The other boy warns him. Kagome's shyness gets the better of her as she looks away. Sango shakes her heads as she chuckles and turns to her. "Don't worry about Miroku Houshi. He means no harm, but do keep your distance though."

Kagome turns back to Sango, "Okay." "Hey Sango who is this girl anyway?" The boy asks as he takes a seat across from her, "This is Kagome Higurashi." Sango answers gesturing to Kagome. The boy is one of a kind. His features are stunning. He has long silver hair down to the bottom of his back, short claws on his fingers, and his golden eyes is indeed admiring, but the most cutest things are his triangular dog ears on top of his head. "Hi, there-"Kagome said but is cut off. "INUYASHA!" A voice sings. Kagome stiffens. Kikyo is coming putting her arms around him. "Go out with me tonight." She said sweetly to him. Kagome didn't want to interrupt them, so she decides to resume eating her meal. Kikyo spots Kagome across the table. "Well the depressed girl is here as well. Well listen here. You better stay away from my Inuyasha, or you'll suffer the consequences." She warns. Kagome replies at her, "I wasn't even planning on it." Inuyasha has had enough of Kikyo antics. "Listen here, Kikyo." He pulls Kikyo's arms off him, "First of all, I'm not your boyfriend, and two you better stay away from her, or _you'll _ have to suffer the consequences by me." He growls at her. Kagome couldn't believe her own ears. No one has ever stuck up to her. Before she came here, her life was nothing but misery. Sure she did had great grades and everything, but the other students just didn't want to be with her. So she was nothing but an outsider. But then she feels like she found a place where someone made her feel one of them. But that's the problem, even if she tries to deny it and all, soon she'll betray or be betrayed by them. As soon as she was finished with her meal she cleans and leaves the cafeteria. Luckily Kikyo wasn't there when she left.

It was art class that Kagome was in. The assignment; watercolors of a scene of nature. She smiles as she finds a good picture of a waterfall. She begins her painting. Little did she know that a boy comes up to her. "Hey there gorgeous." He said. Kagome slowly raises her head to see that the boy had long black hair in a high ponytail and icy blue eyes. "Hi" She replies shyly as she resumes her work. "Hey I was talking to you." He sits down across from her. She didn't want to talk to him so she just concentrating on her work. The boy swipes her painting as raises it high over his head. "Hey give that back." Kagome said as she tries to get it back from him. "First let me introduce myself. I'm Koga Wolfe, and I will give your painting back if you tell me your name." She growls. "It's Kagome, now may I have my painting back?" Koga chuckles. "One condition though." He adds. Kagome looks confused. "What do you want?" She asks. "You're going out with me tonight." She is shocked. "I don't think so. I'm not those kind of people who are new at a school, then a random boy asks me out on a date. Not a chance." She scowls back. Koga however laughs, "Oh really, well then I have no choose but to tear this painting, unless you reconsider my offer." Kagome feels so defenseless. This is what always happens and it keeps on going over and over. "Enough Koga." The teacher commands him. Kagome looks up to see her art was an elderly woman. "Yes Ms. Kaede." Koga said as he gives Kagome her painting. "I won't have this tolerance in my class. Do make myself clear?" She glares at him. Koga nods as he turns around and walks away. "Don't worry about him. He usually like to every new girl in the school. Don't let him get to you." Ms. Kaede said as she heads back to her desk. Kagome sighs as she resumes her project. 'How long will the defenses hold up?' She thought to herself.

The final bell rang, letting the students go home. Kagome gets to her locker to put away some of her things away that won't be necessarily. She grabs her jacket and heads out the building. Inuyasha can smell her emotions from a mile away. "Kagome is one person that I never met in my life." He made sure she didn't spot him as he leaves the school. "If I were you, I'd follow her and see what her problem is." Miroku said as he comes up to him. "I agree. She may be new, but it would be as if something is holding her back. She's holding back something that's preventing her from happiness." Sango said as she comes to the boys. Inuyasha sees Kagome getting into her car and drive home, and with an accurate sight, he sees tears falling down her eyes. Inuyasha heads to his red Chevy Cruze. "Why would she be crying?" He asks as he follows her to her home, but to keep it a good distance between him and Kagome.


	2. Kagome's Misery

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Misery**

Kagome is still driving, turning the corner on her street. She finds her home coming to view. She pulls in the driveway and parked her park in the garage, seeing that it's going to rain at anytime soon. Knowing that her parents are still at work, she just goes to her room, as the rain begins to fall.

Inuyasha picks up her scent, even if he's in his car following her to her place. As he drives casual along the road he finds her scent coming from the house on the left side. Her house is surrounded by great oak trees but luckily her house is still noticeable. Her home is one of a kind with big wide open spaces, and huge for house when outside of an urban town. He parks his car and just walks around the house as he examines it. "Such a wonderful place to live." He said. He comes to the back yard to find a swing on a random tree, a massive trampoline, a pool with a diving board and a huge waterslide. He smiles as he continues walking around. "So she's just on her own?" He heads back to his car until he hears faint music coming from the house. He jumps onto a tree close by the room where the music is coming from. He gets a good view of a bedroom with a queen size bed, a MacBook laptop, and a windows computer (Which I Have) And sees Kagome doing some of her homework. Listening closely, she's playing Simple Plan's Welcome To My Life

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<p>

Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on, turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like, to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked, when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
>When no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like  
>Welcome to my life<p>

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more  
>Before your life is over?<p>

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>Well deep inside you're bleeding<p>

No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like to be like me

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked, when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
>When no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like  
>Welcome to my life<p>

No one ever lies straight to your face  
>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
>You never had to work it was always there<br>You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
>When no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down  
>When no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life

Inuyasha is shocked, just to see such a depressing face on Kagome . It's just terrible for someone such as her to have such a thing. Kagome goes to her bed as she pulls out her sketchpad and resumes her drawing she did in the morning. Inuyasha doesn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day so just relaxes as he keeps an eye on her. About an hour later, a vehicle comes into the driveway. Inuyasha sees a woman and man coming out of it. "I hope Kagome did okay at her first day of school." The woman said to the man walking by her on their way to the door. "We'll have to see what she thinks of it." He calmly replies as they enter. Inuyasha looks to see Kagome still drawing until she hears the door from the downstairs close. She puts her sketchpad away and heads downstairs to greet them home. "I'll check on her later." Inuyasha said as he gets into his car and goes home. "I have to find out what cause her depression." He said to himself.

Back at Kagome's home, Kagome is downstairs waiting for her parent to come to her in open arms. The door opens, revealing her parents. "Mom! Dad!" Kagome comes to them to give them a huge hug, but her father puts a hand in front of him to signal her to stop. "Not now, Kagome. I must pick up something in the office and head back for another case. I'm sorry." "Same here sweetie. But I promise your father and I will spend the weekend with you." She puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder. And then her mother leaves her as well, right behind her husband. Kagome sighs sadly as she goes back to her room. "For 13 years, ever since they got new jobs, they've been so distant around me." She said as she just call it a night.


	3. Concern

**Chapter 3: Concern**

The next morning, is just usual for Kagome. She gets up, taking a good shower, and a nice breakfast. She looks at the clock, and has another 45 minutes to get to school. "Well at least it's Friday." She gets into her car and headed off. She smiles, "I just hope mom kept her promise. I can't handle being alone from them anymore." She said as she gets into the student parking lot. She grabs her things and heads to homeroom. She finds her seat and takes out newspaper that came to her house before she woke up. She begins the puzzle section and does the wonder word puzzle. Today's category is "Emotions" And the solution of the wonder word contains seven letters. She finds all the letters and writes down the no circled letters, and it spelled "Concern". It's true, she's been concern for a long time. She has to get to the bottom of this. "Kagome." Sango calls coming to her. "Oh hey Sango." Kagome smiles at her. But it's a sad one instead of a happy one. "You okay?" Sango asks as she takes a seat by her. "It's nothing to worry about." Kagome replies as she puts the puzzle page back into her backpack. "Okay if you say so." Sango nods as the teacher begins the class.

During Science class, Kagome as always would sit by the corner and the window. She doesn't want to be with anyone, except Sango, unfortunately she isn't in her class. She waits for the teacher to start the class, little did she know that Inuyasha was on the other side of the room, looking straight at her. He feels so ashamed for letting something so terrible would leave her in depression. "She's been through a tough time." Miroku said as he sits in front of him. Inuyasha agrees. "I mean what could have happened to her to make her feel this way?" Inuyasha holds his and shakes. Miroku looks at Kagome and see her looking out the window. "Maybe you go see her. Did you had a chance to ask her about it yet?" Inuyasha replies, "I followed her to her place, and found some drawings of depression. But something's not right thought." Inuyasha looks at her as well. "What?" Miroku begs. "There was a swing in her backyard and a pool. Maybe someone did this to her. But who though?" He holds his chin. "Not to be rude or anything, but you shouldn't followed and get into her business." Miroku protests. Inuyasha glares back at him. "Hey I just sit there and watch Kagome be in a depression all the time. I need to make her feel better." The bell rang as the teacher begins.

In gym class, Kagome had changed into a good green t-shirt, and black shorts on, and her hair in a ponytail with sneakers on. In the locker room, Inuyasha gets into his locker and pulls on a white t-shirt, and red shorts. He gets his sneakers on as well and heads out to the gym. He turns to see Kagome sitting in the far corner. He turns his head seeing Kikyo, whose is wearing a black tank top, and purple short shorts. He can eavesdrop what she is saying. "Kagome's depression is one of her secrets. I know she has others. I should lay low and see what she's hiding from me." Inuyasha growls he turns and walks up to Kagome. Kikyo sees _her _man is going to someone she's plotting against. 'Maybe he could find her secret than I can.' She thought as she gets into her spot of the wall.

Kagome looks down to the ground with interest. 'What's the point of having me here? I know so far is to get an education, but will I succeed throughout the rest of my time here?' A shadow comes above her. She looks up to find Inuyasha kneeling down in front of her. "You okay?" He asks worryingly. Kagome was shaking at first but then nods. Inuyasha sits down and takes a good look. "You know, I can smell you're depressed and lonely." He said. Kagome is shocked and lowers her head a little bit. "How do you know how I feel?" Inuyasha sighs. "I'm a half-demon to tell you the truth. Even so, I have some abilities to tell someone's emotions by their scent. You're no different from any of them." He leans back with his hands on the floor to support his stance. "I've been that way as well." He admits to her. That makes Kagome to look at him, "How so?" She asks whisperly. He resumes, "A few years I had this friend I played with, we so close, but then she had to move away. I was so lonely ever since. My parents did everything they could to cheer me up but it didn't help at all." Kagome is now concerned about his past. "What was her name?" Inuyasha sighs more than he did before. "Her name was Kikyo." He confesses. Kagome is more shock to hear her name. "Please don't tell me it's the Kikyo Miko student here." Kagome sees Kikyo talking with her friends. "I'm afraid so. I thought that she'd still be the same when she came back, and I was happy to see her again. But she wasn't the same." Kagome feels so ashamed for his story. "I'm sorry to hear that, Inuyasha." Inuyasha raises his eyebrow. "Why would you be sorry?" Kagome replies, "That Kikyo isn't who she used to be as you made her out to be." Inuyasha puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be. I knew that sooner or later that Kikyo would changed, and I was right. I've heard that she has been hanging out with a man named Naraku Onigumo." Kagome smiles and nods, "Okay. I just hope you overcame your depression." He smiles back. Don't worry about it. It took me awhile to do so. I have Miroku and Sango as my friends now. And if it weren't for Sango, I would've met you." Kagome blushes a little. "Okay class, let's begin." The gym teacher said.


	4. Repairs & Memories

**Chapter 4: Repairs & Memories**

It's been past a week since the conversation Inuyasha and Kagome had in gym class. They spent more time together as time went by for them. During Science class, Miroku sees Inuyasha and Kagome with each other. He smiles at them, 'They're meant to be together.' Kagome was fiddling with her fingers, being a nervous. "What are you doing after school?" She asks. Inuyasha holds his chin before answering her question. "Well all I know is that I have to help my father with his computer repairs. He's the best there is, and he's famous when it comes to repair them. I think I can get the day off, and hang out with you." He responses with a smile on his lips. She smiles back, "If you say what is true, do you think he could take a look at my laptop and computer. My computer has been acting weird for awhile and wondering if he could take a look at it." Kagome requesting. Inuyasha pulls out his cell and texted his father.

**Inuyasha**/_Inutaishou_

**Dad I have a friend who needs your help**

_Really? Why don't you stop by after school and let me take a look at it._

**Sweet. Give me and my friend some time to make it after school.**

_Okay see you then._

Inuyasha smiles and turns to Kagome, "He said he'd loved to look at them. We can stop by at your house to get them and take them to the shop." Kagome smiles back, but then frowns. Inuyasha shows a worried face. "What is it?" He simply asks. "What about payment? I don't have enough money to pay your for the repairs on my computer and laptop." She looks down to the floor with interest with her bangs over her brown eyes. Inuyasha lifts her chin and find tears on her creek and they fall down. "Don't worry about it. In my dad's business, every first costumer get their repairs for free." He assures her as he gently wipes her tears, with a smile. She smiles back, "Come on let's get to your place and head to my dad's." He said as they leave the building.

Kagome lead Inuyasha in individual cars. They pull in her driveway, and got into the house. Inuyasha is more surprised to see the inside of the house than it did on the outside the last time he was at her house. "Wow, you have such an amazing home." He commented. Kagome turned away with a blush on her face. Inuyasha chuckles. "Now lets go get your laptop and computer." He said as Kagome leads him up to her room. Inuyasha gets to see more of Kagome's bedroom than he did when he was up in the tree he was sitting on from the outside. Kagome found her laptop and put it into her laptop case. Inuyasha gets under Kagome's desk to unhook the cords except the outlet plug. Inuyasha carries the computer to his car and placed it in his trunk while Kagome puts her laptop in front with her. Inuyasha then drives off his car and head to his dad's shop.

Along the ride, Kagome just stayed quiet, not to touch anything valuable to Inuyasha deeply. "Here we are." He said as he parks the car in the parking lot. Kagome comes out as Inuyasha gets the computer. Kagome looks around and finds a Ferrari in the lot. "Is that Ferrari your dad's?" She asks. Inuyasha turns and smiles, "Yeah. That's his alright." They smile as they enter the store. Kagome is shocked to see a lot of computer accessories, monitors, etc. all on the platforms and shelves around. "Dad you here?" Inuyasha calls out as they get to the desk in the back. "I'm back here son." A male voice answers from the storage closet. Inuyasha heads there. "I got a new customer I want you to meet." He finds his dad working on another computer to be repaired. He puts down his screw driver and turns to see Inuyasha. "Hey. What do you have for me this time?" He asked politely to him. He has long silver hair like his son, but in a high ponytail. He has golden eyes, claws, and little fangs in his mouth. The only difference between his and Inuyasha is that he has elf like ears instead of the triangular ones Inuyasha has. "So who needs some repairs?" He as they head back out. Kagome is out browsing at the merchandises. "Kagome." Inuyasha calls out to her. "This is my dad, Inutaishou Takahashi. Dad this is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiles at him, "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Takahashi." Inutaishou smiles, "The pleasure is all mine." They shake hands. "So what can I help you with?" He asks as they go to the back, while Inuyasha is carrying the big computer, Kagome has her laptop. "Well it's been passed a few days ago. I was on my laptop until it keeps on turning itself off. And my computer is during the same thing, and they do this every hour after I turn them on." Kagome explains as Inuyasha hooks up the computer to a monitor and plugs it in. Kagome plugs in her charger to keep the laptop running. As soon forth Inutaishou examines as he takes a look around both of them. He clicks on a folder in Kagome laptop and finds something quite familiar. He checks on her desktop and finds the same one in another folder as well. "Well, Kagome it turns out that both of them have a virus and I've seen this before." He looks at it carefully. "I know just the thing to do it." He opens the cd and puts it into the desktop and install the software onto. "What is it doing?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha puts his hand on her shoulder. "The software he put on is one of a kind to get rid of the virus on your computer. Don't worry. The software is very strong especially from anymore harmful viruses onto your computer." He explains as her computer is getting cured by the software. Inutaishou then takes the cd and puts it into her laptop and does the same method on it. It took about 5 minutes for it to cure her laptop as well. "There your computers are both cured and extended their memory." Kagome tilts her head. "What do you mean?" Inutaishou chuckles, "You see how your computer has limitations when it's full of information such music, pictures, etc. Well the software will extend it to infinitive, which means you can has much as you can onto them." Kagome smiles grateful. "Thank you so much Mr. Takahashi!" She even bows to him. "Not a problem. As a matter of fact, Inuyasha is very good as I am to repair with computers." That made Kagome's smile widen. "Inuyasha never told you about that part, did he?" He asks, seeing Kagome turning her head to face Inuyasha. "No he didn't." She simply responded. "Inuyasha, why don't you take Kagome a tour of the repair shop, while I finish up repairing her computers." Inutaishou requested. Inuyasha nod as he takes Kagome's hand leading her out the room.

As soon as the kids were gone, Inutaishou smiles warmly. 'That must be the girl who my son hang out with when they were kids.' His smile fades, 'Too bad they don't even know each other though. All because of what happened to them.'

_Flashback_

_6 years-old Inuyasha and Kagome are at Kagome's house playing in the backyard while their parents are watching them from the patio. "Let's go to the swing." Kagome giddily said as they get there. Inuyasha stands by the swing, "Ladies first." He gestures her onto the swing. Kagome's blush deepens as she gets on, "Thank You.". Soon Inuyasha pushes the swing for her. Anytime she laughs, he was happy. "They're so sweet together." Inutaishou said as he takes a sip of beer Kagome's father gave him. Kagome's father Hige smiles as he takes a seat by him to watch the kids. "I know. She likes him a lot." He comments him. Inutaishou chuckles, "Or maybe love each other, but it's just that they're too young to know about it though." Kagome's mother Ai, and Inuyasha's mother Izayoi come out with appetizers for them. "Inuyasha. Kagome. Why don't you come over and have something to eat." Izayoi calls out to the kids. Inuyasha stops the swing to let Kagome get off. "Coming mommy." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walk up to the patio. Inuyasha is being such a gentleman to Kagome ever since they met and that was a week ago. Ai sees them, and smiles warmly at them. Izayoi also smiles. "I think he loves her." She whispers to her. Ai nods. "I guess they were meant to be together." She comments. Soon after dinner, Inuyasha's family had to go home. Just when Inuyasha is about to the door, "Inuyasha wait." Kagome calls as she comes up to him panting. "What is it, Kagome?" He asks her. Kagome takes a minute to catch her breathe. "Here." She blushes as she gives him a locket. Inuyasha opens it and sees a message in it. "To my best friend Inuyasha. Love Kagome." Inuyasha smiles as well. "I'll treasure this." He said with a gratitude smile. But then he gets a kiss on the right cheek. That made him blush and turns to see Kagome blush as well. "See you tomorrow." She turns and walks upstairs up to her room. Inuyasha puts the locket into his jacket pocket and heads home with his parents._

_End Flashback_

Inutaishou looks up his desk to see a photo of his son and Kagome as kids as they sit together at a table having lunch together. He then gets into one of his drawers and pulls out another disc. "I'll help regain your memory." He said as he installs its software onto her computer. Soon after Inuyasha comes in. "I had to take her home, but promised to return her computer when you're finished." He takes a seat by his dad. Inutaishou knows the look Inuyasha is giving. "It's her isn't it?" He just asks him instead. Inuyasha nods. "Yeah I was at school until I saw her in lunch with my friends. Ever since then I couldn't forget about her." He replies as he remembers what happened after lunch that day.

_Flashback_

_It was Tech class as Inuyasha is designing a new blueprint for the school. 'I know it's her. I'm sure of it. Ever since that accident, I couldn't believe of her injured head.' He managed to see Kagome at her art class as she was in the middle of her project, until…'Koga is such a dickhead. He won't leave her alone.' He softly growls at him. But luckily Ms. Kaede stopped him. He smiles as he continues his assignment. "I'll let my dad know about it." He said to himself as class comes to an end._

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha stopped by Kagome's to return her computer and laptop. "Thanks, you've been a big help." Inuyasha smiles as he helped carry the desktop power box back into her. Kagome set her laptop onto her bed. Inuyasha is about to hook it back up but Kagome protests. "Don't. I'll do it." She said as she turns to him. "I bet your dad is waiting for you." Inuyasha smiles as he and his dad head back home to call it a day.

Kagome knew for sure that her parents are away on a business trip and won't be home for a while. She hooked her desktop back up and turns it on. Soon her computer was running faster than it used to. She smiles more as the computer really did had an infinite for memory space. "This is really cool." She said as she begins a game because she was bored to death as it is. Luckily it was Friday which means, sleeping in without any disturbances. Yet she had to admit because her parent are frequently out 24/7 she can have time for herself. She gets onto her laptop as well and finds it to be faster as well. "It's all thanks to Mr. Takahashi." She said to herself as she gets to her email and see if she has gotten anything. She shrugs, not getting anything but junk mail. Oh well." She looks at the clock on the screen and sees that it has been passed 9:00 pm. "Maybe a shower would be a good thing to do." She grabs her robe and heads to the bathroom just down the hall.

While taking her shower, Inuyasha sneaks into her bedroom, through her window. He then hears the water running. "She must be taking a shower." He then looks to see Kagome's computer still on. He sees her email address on the list online. He quickly finds some paper and writes it down. Then the water stops, which makes Inuyasha nervous as soon as he jumps out the window to escape from her suspicion. As soon as Kagome enters her bedroom, her scent pursuits Inuyasha as he was about to climb the tree. Inuyasha's nose goes haywire, can't resist Kagome Lavender and vanilla scent. It'd be as if Inuyasha's intoxicated from it. He does everything to control his demon blood. Kagome changes into her pjs and gets into her bed, getting under the covers and goes to sleep immediately. Inuyasha takes a deep breathe and the effects from Kagome's scent fades. He manages to get a good look through Kagome's window and smiles. "Sleeping like and angel." He said as he goes back home.


	5. Kidnapped & Rescued

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped & Rescued**

Inuyasha is about to get into his car and drive home, until another vehicle gets his attention. The car parks up to Kagome's home. Inuyasha pulls over to see who was that in the vehicle. Out comes a man with long wavy hair, red eyes, and a hint blue eyeliner. Inuyasha's eyes widen. "Naraku Onigumo!" He said, as he stays low in his car not to be caught. A scream gets Inuyasha more attention as he sees Naraku has knocked out Kagome with chloroform. "Kagome." Naraku tired her wrists and ankles with rope and takes her into his car. "Why on earth would he want with Kagome?" Inuyasha asks himself. Naraku drives away from the house and flees, didn't even noticed that Inuyasha had his car with up to date technology in it. Inuyasha had both of his headlight off, not to blow his cover. His windshield has a sick night vision imbedded in it, so luckily Inuyasha can track him down. Inuyasha shoots a tracking device under the back bumper of the car. Naraku keeps on driving until he comes up to a house out in the middle of nowhere. He pulls up to it and gets a hold of Kagome. "Welcome home. Kagome Higurashi." He sneers in her ear. Just hearing his voice sends shivers down her spine, even though she's still unconscious. "Finally she's mine." Another voice said as the person comes into view in front of the captured girl. Kagome gains conscious a little bit but still pretends to be unconscious, carefully listening to the two voices for their conversation about her. "Kikyo, I heard you have a grudge for this girl." Naraku starts off while staring at Kagome. Kikyo glares as well. "Yes she has stolen my beloved Inuyasha from me, and now she's gonna pay the consequences." She said as she pulls out a knife from her pocket. 'Looks like they're gonna kill me.' She was scared. Naraku however stops her. "Not yet, Kikyo. First we'll get into her mind and find what happened to her and see why she is so distant from the others at school." He sneers at her. "You hear that Kagome. By the way. I know you're conscious. Therefore you're trick doesn't work on me." Naraku laughs evilly, as he slaps her across the face. Kagome groans from the pain he inflected her. A few drops of blood trickles down the slapped cheek. "Now let's take a look inside your mind." He said as he grabs her head and concentrates.

Inuyasha picks a scent so familiar. "Kagome's blood. How can that be? Unless…" He said as he follows the scent where it's coming from. "Kagome…" He quietly drives until a house comes in view. He stops immediately. Not to be spotted from anyone outside of the house. He gets out of the car and grabs the sword, Tetsusaiga his dad left for emergency purposes. He slips it on his hip and then stealthily moves around house in a fast pace. He manages to get to one side of the house. He peeks through a window. His eyes widen, 'Kikyo and Naraku. What the hell?' Naraku is concentrating on Kagome's mind. Inuyasha can't take this anymore. He bursts through the window. "NARAKU!" He yells as he pulls out his sword as it transforms into a sharp dog fang. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo giddily screams as she heads his way. Inuyasha halts her. "I know what you two are up to." He said. In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha frees Kagome and bolts out of the house. "Damn we were so close too." Naraku complained. He was indeed close to get to Kagome's secrets. Kikyo glares out the window. "Mark my words, Inuyasha Takahashi. You'll be mine."

Inuyasha drives Kagome back to his house instead of hers. 'If they keep on coming to her place, it's best to keep her at my house.' He sees his house coming to view. He pulls up the driveway, and discovers his mom and dad's cars in the garage. He still finds Kagome unconscious in the passenger seat. He gets out of the car and carefully scoops Kagome in his arms. He looks around the house, and sneaks to the back of the house. Above him is a little balcony that leads into a bedroom; his bedroom. He gracefully jumps onto it, and gets in. Luckily it's the middle of the night, and his parents are asleep. He turns on a dim light. He sets Kagome onto his unmade bed and covers her in his blanket. He then sits by her side on the edge of the bed. 'Kagome…' he smiles as he moves a strain of hair out her face. He can't stop looking at her angelic face. 'I know it was you that we played together when we were little…' then he frowns, '…Until that accident.' The door slowly opens. Inuyasha turns to see his mother, Izayoi coming in. "Inuyasha, you're back, safe and…" She then sees Kagome on his bed unconscious still. "…Kagome?" She gasps as she comes to her side as well. "Mom, I can explain…" Inuyasha starts off. His mother halts him, "You found her?" She whispers not to wake Kagome up. "You found your childhood friend." Izayoi smiles warmly to him. All Inuyasha could do is nod with a smile as he looks back to Kagome. Izayoi then leaves them alone. "Just help her remember." Was all she said as she closes the door behind her.


	6. Remembering You

**Chapter 6: Remembering You**

The next day, Kagome comes to, finding herself somewhere she doesn't know. She supports herself to take a good look around the room. She finds the walls are red, with the usual: TV, computer, closet, windows, one with a balcony. She turns her head to find Inuyasha sleeping in the corner wrapped in a blanket. She smiles. 'He looks so peaceful.' Inuyasha flicks his ear, hearing Kagome moving. "Kagome. You okay?" He asks as he comes to her. "I just feel foggy." She simple answers as she sits up in his bed while Inuyasha sits next to her. "Where am I anyway?" She asks. Inuyasha puts his hand on her shoulder, "We're in my bedroom of my home, Kagome." Kagome had to admit that while being in his room, she can faintly smell his scent around. "Your room is really cool." She blushes and turns away. Inuyasha then holds her chin to make her look at him. "Kagome. This maybe hard for you to know about this. But you and I used to play together when we were little." He starts off. Kagome only shows a confused face. "What do you mean?" She asks even more confused. Inuyasha sighs as he gets under his bed. Kagome looks down, 'What are you doing?" Inuyasha pulls back out with a photo album in his hands. Then he sits down by her and turns to a page with him and her as kids, on a picnic table. Kagome widens her eyes, "Hey that's me. Why am I in a picture with you?" Inuyasha takes the picture out of the page slot, and gives it to her. "Maybe this could help you remember me. I know we met in high school." He looks down slightly, "But we met 10 years ago. That's why you didn't know me when we met in high school." Kagome looks at the picture closely, suddenly, a pain hits her in the head. Inuyasha looks at her with concern. "You okay?" Kagome nods a little. "Yeah I think I might remember this." Inuyasha smiles a little. "During Career Day, my dad took me to his office and on his desk I found a picture like this, and I asked him who was that with me in it, But he didn't answered my question." She looks down to her toes with interest. Inuyasha sighs again as he goes to his desk and opens on of the drawers. He finds a little purple box and takes it to her. "In this box is what kept me together even since 'the accident.'" Kagome raises an eyebrow. "What is it that you're trying to tell me?" Inuyasha holds the box in front of her, and opens it. Inside was a locket. Kagome widens her eyes, "I might know this locket." She said. Inuyasha smiles a little then gives it to her. "Open it." He simply said. Kagome opens her eyes with a gasp. "Is this…my locket?" She asks as she reads the message, "To my best friend, Inuyasha. Love Kagome." She gets another headache as she faints again onto Inuyasha. 'Yes Kagome it's your locket 10 years ago." He sets her bed on his bed.

A knock on the door gets Inuyasha's attention. He gets up to it and opens it. He finds his dad looking casual. "Inuyasha I can smell her in your room. What happened?" Inuyasha lead him in to give his father a good look at the girl on his bed. "I found Kagome kidnapped by Kikyo Miko and Naraku Onigumo. They were trying to get into her mind to find any secrets to take advantage against her." He said. Inutaishou looks at Kagome carefully, and finds the locket in her hand. "You still have it?" He turns to his son. "Yeah. It triggered another memory, but it's gonna be a while until she can remember all of us." He said disappointedly. Inutaishou holds his shoulder, "In due time my son. In due time." He looks at her first and then back to him, "Make sure she gets her memory safely, and slowly though. Remembering too much can be too much for her to handle." And with that he left the room. Inuyasha sits by Kagome on his bed. He moves a strain of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "I promise, I'll help restore your memory…me."

He cell phones rings. He picks it up and finds Sango's number on the display. He answers,

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha. Have you seen Kagome? I tried calling her phone, and she didn't picked up." Sango said worryingly. Inuyasha sighs with a smile, "Not to worry, she's right here with me at my place. She's been having a rough night." Sango is relieved. "Good. When it comes to protect for Kagome, it's you Inuyasha." She comments. Inuyasha growls at such a comment from Sango. "Okay I get the point. Relax." Sango defends herself. "I'll let the two of you alone." She then hangs up. Inuyasha on the other hand appreciates Sango's comment for his protection. He sets his cell back down and looks down to Kagome fast asleep in his bed. Little did he know, that his computer was on with a ring that soon alerted him. He sees it's a video chat with Miroku. "Figures. Oh well." He said as he answers.


	7. The Things I Treasure the Most

**Chapter 7: The Things I Treasure the Most**

Inuyasha and Miroku begin their web chat. "So I get the word that Kagome is at your place." Miroku starts. Inuyasha glares into the camera. "So what? She's been having a rough night." Miroku grins. "Oh really? Let me see then." Inuyasha's glare grows. "I don't think so, Miroku. It's not right to bee spying on a girl, especially when she's sleeping." He warns the pervert. Miroku raises his hands to defend himself, "Okay, Okay. Relax will you? But I'll tell you this though." Inuyasha calms down for a while. "I've got the word that Kikyo is plotting to get Kagome's memory and find what she treasures the most." Inuyasha looks back to see Kagome still sleeping like an angel would be sleeping on a soft cloud. "What do you think that she'd be planning, Inuyasha?" Miroku leans back on his chair. Inuyasha replies, "Kikyo is trying to find out about Kagome's memories and use it against her. But she's not alone though." Miroku glares slightly. "Who would that be?" Inuyasha growls before replying, "Naraku Onigumo." Miroku widens his eyes now. "That bastard? He loves taking advantages on other people." Inuyasha agrees. Naraku is one people who can do such a thing. "He almost succeeded to get to Kagome's memories. But luckily I saved her just in time." Inuyasha said. "And Kagome is one of the things I treasure the most. But there's another." Miroku tilts his head. "What's the other that you treasure the more than Kagome?" Inuyasha whispers his answers, "Her memories." Miroku is getting confused. "Why her memories?" Inuyasha looks back to see Kagome fast asleep in his bed, which makes him smile and turns back to his friend, "It's because she didn't know that we knew each other when we were little. Ever since the accident about 8 years, it caused her to lose her memory of me. That's why I need to restore."" Miroku smirks to see how Inuyasha cares fro her deeply. "Have you managed to do so?" Inuyasha turns around to grab the locket that has been set on his side table by his bed. He shows it to him, "This locket so far is the key to unlock her memory." Miroku looks at it carefully, "I should leave you too alone. I'll call you later." Inuyasha slightly smiles, "Okay see ya." Inuyasha then turns off his computer.

Kagome begins to whimpers in her sleep. Inuyasha's ears can tell that something is scaring her. He sits besides her, hoping what to know what she's dreaming about.

_Kagome is in the car with her parents heading off to the school she's been assigned to. She looks out the window with a depressed face. Ai looks behind her, "Kagome, dear. I know how hard it is on you. But there are things you need to let go." She tries to find a way to cheer her daughter, unfortunately it's not helping. Kagome shows more depression as her eyes begin to fill up with tears, "Ever since we've moved, I feel so alone, and I wouldn't see him again." Hige looks in his mirror, "Honey. I feel the same way as you do, but you have us now, and maybe at this school, you can make new friends." He assures, but not successful either as Ai's advice. "Give it a shot honey. We'll be there for you." He finished. They head up to the school parking lot and drop off her. "We'll pick you up at 3:00 pm." Hige said to her as they drive off to their new jobs in the city. _

_ Kagome enters the building with caution. Seeing some students whispering and talking about her as she walks by to find her room. As she walks further and further in the building, everyone is beginning to make fun of her. She then begins to run to get away from the insults. A bigger student stops her, and smacks her in the face…_

Kagome bolts from it, panting and sweats. "No." She said to herself. Inuyasha quickly pulls her into his arms. "Shh. It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe now." He said with comfort. She then cries even more. Inuyasha then rocks her to calm her down. "It was just terrible." She whimpers in his embrace. "I know, you were talking in your sleep." He said rubbing her back. "I'm so worried though." Kagome said as she looks out his window, seeing that it's sunny out with a scared expression. Inuyasha is indeed concern. "Worried about what?" He asks her. "My parents. They would be missing me and go crazy." Inuyasha holds her tightly in his arms even more. "I'll take you home. Come on." He said as they get to his car and head back to Kagome's home.

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome make it to her house, a vehicle is in the garage with the door open. Kagome is so scared now. "No. don't go there." She pleas with fear. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, "You're kidding." Kagome shakes her head hard. "Let's go back." She pleas even more. Inuyasha however pulls up to the driveway, which makes Kagome more scared than she has ever been. "Why are you so scared of your own house?" Inuyasha asks as they come out of his vehicle, while Kagome hesitates on doing so. Just when is about to answer, the front door bolts open. "KAGOME!" Ai screams as she runs to hug her like more tomorrow. "Mom? I can't…breathe." Kagome said almost turning blue. "I was so scared that something happened to you. But you're home safe and sound." She said with tears. Inuyasha smiles for a mother-daughter moment. Another gets his attention, "Inuyasha is that you?" Hige asks shockingly. Inuyasha faces Hige with a brave face. "Yes it's me. I'm here to bring Kagome home." Hige looks towards to his wife, and daughter. "I'm curious for where she was. I bet it was something terrible." He turns back to him. Inuyasha nods, "Yeah. It was Friday night, and I was on my way home, and I couldn't help but to find a man kidnapping her right in front of me." Hige nods as Inuyasha continues his story. "So I chased them to an old house in the middle of nowhere. I managed to get close enough. And I heard voice trying to get into her mind to find what her deepest fears are. Luckily I saved her just in time to prevent them to succeed." Hige should've known better. "It's me and my wife who made her feel so isolated ever since that accident." He spokes with regret. Inuyasha sighs, "All because of that accident." He repeats sadly.


	8. The Accident

**Chapter 8: The Accident**

Kagome pulls away from her mother's arms and turns to Inuyasha with a smile. "Inuyasha I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter's life." Ai happily said to him. Inuyasha could only give a sad smile to her for gratitude. "Let's go inside." Hige suggested as they go into the house. As they make their way to the living room, everyone gets comfortable on the sofa as Hige begins to tell the accident. "Kagome, your mother and I are so ashamed to leave you all alone ever since we go the new jobs in the city." Kagome nods understanding him. "And we're so sorry for taking him away from you when we moved away." Ai adds with guilt. Kagome tilts her head. "Him?" Kagome asks with some confusion. Hige faces Inuyasha head on and gestures him, "They were taking me away from you Kagome." Inuyasha said after. Kagome shots up and looks up to him, "Why you? I've only met you for a short period of time. Why way back then?" Hige sighs, "You were in an accident that cause you to lose your memory of him. That's why you only met him in school." Kagome is so unsure on what to believe, but allows her father to continue. "It was when you at school, and you were in gym class…

***Flashback***

4th grader Kagome is in gym class and stretching to do some gymnastic technique. "Alright, Higurashi. You're up." The teacher said to her. Kagome walks up to the platform to do the horseshoe. She runs on the mat but she slips on it and hits her head hard on the horseshoe, and blackouts. "Kagome!" One student comes up to her. "She's out cold." She said to the teacher. "I'll take her to the nurse's office." She said as she carries to the room.

During lunch time, Inuyasha is eating a slice of pizza until his friend Miroku comes up to him. "Hey where's Sango and Kagome?" Inuyasha asks while sipping his pop. Miroku replies with a sad expression, "You're not going to like this, but Kagome has been sent to the hospital because she hit head hard on the horseshoe and now unconscious as we speak. Sango is home sick with a cold." Inuyasha stiffens. "Is Kagome going to be okay?" Inuyasha stops eating. Miroku shrugs, "I don't know. All in due time, Kagome will come to. But for now let her rest. We can go visit her after school." He tries to cheer him up. Inuyasha nods as he finishes his lunch.

After school, Inuyasha and Miroku go to the hospital where Kagome is. They enter the building and go up to a woman at a desk. "May I help you boys?" She asks nicely. "Do you know where Kagome Higurashi is?" Miroku asks her. The woman looks up on her computer and replies, "She's in room 403." She writes it down for them. "Just take the elevator to your right and the room is in the left when get off." She instructed them. "Thanks." Inuyasha said as they head to the direction of Kagome's room.

"I just hope she's okay when we see her." Miroku said as they get off the elevator. Inuyasha nods as they walk down the hall and find the room with a clipboard with Kagome's name on it. They knock quietly, "Who is it?" Kagome asks from inside. "It's Inuyasha and Miroku." Inuyasha responses as the boys enter her room with caution. As they come to see Kagome, she has her head wrapped in bandages from the injury. "Who are you two?" She asks them again. "Kagome, it's us. Don't you remember us?" Miroku pleas her. Kagome sadly shakes her head. "No. I don't you too. I've never even met you before." This really gets the boys in shock. "Don't play with me, Kagome. You have to remember us. You just gotta." Inuyasha begs. But then a nurse comes into the room. "What you boys doing her? Visiting hours are over." She said as she escorts them out of the room." Inuyasha tries to get out of the nurse's grip but couldn't. "Please miss. Why isn't she remembering me and my friend?" He asks. The nurse stop and closes the door behind her. 'The thing is that she has amnesia." Inuyasha and Miroku look at each other, "Am-nee sha?" They couldn't pronounce it right. 'Amnesia. It's when someone loses their memory and they recall on what happened to them. She's been hit pretty hard and she only knows her parents." She said with a said tone. Inuyasha gasps as he mentally lost his best friend. "Kagome." He said with a few tears in his eyes. "And Unfortunately, due to the school safety, her parents are going to move to a different town when she is released. I'm sorry I recommend you to go home." She said as she leaves the boys alone. Inuyasha runs out of the hospital and leaving Miroku far behind.

Inuyasha gets home and runs up to his room, locking the door behind. "I can't let this happen to her." He sobs in his bed. "Inuyasha?" Izayoi asks him from outside. "Go away mom. I'm not in the mood to talk." He answers only. Izayoi knocks on his door, "Inuyasha what happened?" She asks, and Inuyasha still wouldn't let her in. Izayoi sighs as she goes back downstairs. Inuyasha sobs some more until he falls asleep. ""Why Kagome?" He asks for the last time.

***End Flashback***

Inuyasha tells the rest of the story, telling everything that has happened to Kagome. "And that's why when we met in high school, you didn't even know it was me." He concludes his story. Kagome looks down in shame. "What have I done?" She said to herself. "Why me?" She asks another question to herself. She can't take it anymore, she runs up to her room, and locks the door, sobbing in her bed. Inuyasha is so concern. "Kagome…" He mumbles himself. Hige comes up to him, with a supporting grip on his shoulder, "I'm counting on you to help my daughter get her memories back. You're the only one who can do it." Inuyasha smiles at him for the encouragement of Hige. "I will. I know I will." He said as he walks up to Kagome's room.


	9. One step at a Time

**Chapter 9: One step at a Time**

Inuyasha walks to Kagome's room quietly. He can still hear her sobs. He comes to her door. "Kagome?" He calls. She walks to the door and unlocks it. "You can come in." She said sadly. Inuyasha enters, and closes the door behind him. "Inuyasha, I just don't know how to remember the rest of my past, before the accident." She said as she touches the glass of her window, barely seeing her reflection. Inuyasha comes and wraps her in his arms, "I can help you with that. But it's up to you." Kagome feels his warmth around her, just to be near him. "I want to. I _need_ to remember, Inuyasha. Do you know how to help me remember?" She asks as she leans onto him. Inuyasha smiles down her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I know how to." Kagome looks up to him. "How?" She asks him. Inuyasha imagines the time when he had to leave Kagome's home, and she gave him the locket with a picture of them with the message in it. He takes her to the bed and sits on the edge. "I remembered when I had to go home, and you gave me this." He stops as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the locket. "The locket was the only thing that kept me going." He puts it into her hands. "Not that, but you also gave me this." Kagome was too preoccupied with the locket, didn't know that Inuyasha kissed her on the right cheek. Right after that, Kagome looks back to him with a blush on her face. "Inuyasha…did I…did I really kissed you on the cheek?" Inuyasha nods without a reply. A sharp pain hits her head, giving her the exact moment of what Inuyasha told her. "Kagome? You okay?" He asks concerned. Kagome nods weakly. "Yeah…I just want to know more what I've lost." She said to him. "Where do you want to start off?" He asks as he embraces her more. Kagome had to think for a minute. "I want to go to the place where I hit my head." She suggests him. Inuyasha nods, "We can start tomorrow." He responded quietly. Kagome lays on his shoulder. "Tell me everything you know about us." She requests him. "I will, Kagome. I will." He whispers into her ear. He reluctantly releases her and leaves her. "I'll talk to your parents about helping you remember." He said as he closes the door behind.

Ai and Hige are in the kitchen talking about Kagome's ordeal. "Inuyasha is the only one who can do this." Ai said to her husband. Hige agrees with her, "I know Ai. Ever since Inuyasha saw her at school. I knew for sure he can resolve her problem. We're one of the reasons she's been so alone. But everything is coming back at her. And I find this as a sign." Hige replies find a left on top of his tea. Inuyasha walks into the kitchen. Ai and Hige give him a hoping look. "Kagome wants to start off how she got hurt." He starts off. Ai replies, "Do you know how and where she got hurt?" Inuyasha nods, "A classmate of mine at school said that she got hurt in gym class while doing a jump over the horseshoe." He replies. "I told her that we can start off tomorrow." He sternly said to the parents. They nod back, "We're counting on you." Hige seriously begs him. "I promise." He said but another thing occurs to him, "But I must warn you though. It's best for her to stay with me for a while because if she keeps on staying alone here, she'd be kidnapped over and over." He warns them as well. Ai and Hige looks at each other. He has a point there. Ever since they got their new jobs, they keep on leaving their daughter vulnerable to Kikyo and Naraku. "As you wish, Inuyasha. You must keep her safe at all times." Hige gives permission to him. Inuyasha smiles at them. "I swear to protect her with my life. You have my word." He nods at them. He turns around and heads back upstairs to Kagome's room.

Kagome is on her laptop typing something random on her screen. Inuyasha knocks on her door from the outside. "Who is it?" She asks to see who it is. "It's me." Inuyasha replies. Kagome smiles, "You can come in." She allows him to enter. Inuyasha sees her putting her laptop down. "Get your stuff, you're staying at my place for a while." Inuyasha said as he leans on the wall. Kagome looks confused, "Why?" She asks as she gets into her closet to get her duffle bag. "Your parent wants you to be safely guarded from Kikyo and Naraku. Because if this keeps up, then the same thing will happen over and over." He said. Kagome doesn't feel like arguing with him, so she grabs some of her clothes and stuffs it into her bag, along with her laptop along with her chargers for the laptop and cell phone. Inuyasha couldn't help it, to be so caring for her safety. She was kidnapped, about to lose her parent for almost permanent, and now she would be left without anything to remember. As soon as Kagome zips her bag closed she turns to him, "I'm ready." She said as she tries to carry her bag. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he lifts the bag over his shoulder, "Let's go." He said as they leave her room. Kagome halts in front of her parents, and gives them a hug. "Bye mom, bye dad." She said with a loving voice. "Bye Kagome." Ai replies and gives Inuyasha the look. Inuyasha winks at them to let them know she's in safe hands.

Inuyasha suggests to take his car, to leave Kagome's vehicle back home. "That way Kikyo and Naraku will assume your home." He said as they head to his place. Kagome sighs as she looks out the window. Inuyasha keeping his eyes on the road, notices her from the corner of his eye. "You okay?" He asks to her with a concerned voice. Kagome comes out of her trance and turns to him. "I was just thinking that's all." She said back to him with a an assuring smile. Inuyasha nods and continues his concentration of the road. A few minutes later, they arrive at his place. "Well we're here." He said as they get out of the vehicle. Kagome gets her bag from his trunk. "Allow me." Inuyasha said as he grabs the bag and leads her into the house.


	10. Fun & Danger

**Chapter 10: Fun & Danger**

Once inside, Kagome pretty much knows about the house so far, except on thing; his parents. Even though she lost her memories of them, it's never too late to know them again. "Let's go to the guest room, you can sleep there." He suggests as he makes his way up the stairs. He turns around to see her standing there. "Kagome…" He said as he comes down back to her. Kagome looks around with awe and then another vision comes to her. "Kagome." Inuyasha calls out to her. Kagome shakes her head. "Huh what?" She asks, coming out of her trance. "You got me worried there." Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry, but I had another vision about this place." She said as she makes her way upstairs. Inuyasha sighs following her. A few seconds later, Inuyasha opens a door revealing a nice bedroom with a nice view out the window, a wonderful light blue bedspread with curtains going along with them. "This will be your room." Inuyasha sets her bag onto the floor. Kagome nods as she looks around more. "Make yourself at home." Inuyasha said as he leaves her alone so she can settle in.

Outside of the room, Inuyasha hears his parents coming down the hall towards him. "Inuyasha, are you sure you can do this?" Inutaishou asks him. Inuyasha turns back to the room with the door close, "I'm certain for sure dad. I will find evidence, I'll find proof for the accident. Trust me dad. And I'm grateful that you have helped out repairing her computers." He winks at him. Inutaishou smiles as leaves. "I'll leave you two alone. But she needs to meet your mother." He suggested his son walking away. A few minutes later, Kagome comes out of the room. "Inuyasha?" She said as she walks down the hall. Soon something grabs her from behind, and she squeals. "Relax it's just me." Inuyasha said playfully. Kagome takes few deep breaths, "You scared me. Don't do that will you?" She glares at him. Inuyasha raise an eyebrow, "So what now?" He asks. Kagome snaps her fingers, "How about I meet your mother. I already met your dad at his repairs shop." She said as she turns around and walks down the hall more. "Hey come back here." Inuyasha yells as he chases her.

Outside Izayoi is on the patio reading a book under the umbrella. She hears the noises from inside. "Inuyasha knows how to do his stuff." She said with a smile on her face. Kagome bolts out of the house and runs around the humongous yard, with Inuyasha right behind her. "Catch me if you can, Inuyasha." Kagome runs into the woods. Inuyasha smirks as he speeds up to her. "Oh so we're gonna play rough huh. Well I'm coming for you now." He calls back as he gets close to her in the woods.

Kagome is running out of breathe quickly. She comes to a stop on the edge of a steep hill. She takes a few deep breaths until ground underneath her gives way. She screams, "Inuyasha!" She cries out to him. Inuyasha finds her hanging on a tree branch, for dear. "Kagome hang on." He said as he reaches down to get her hand. "Inuyasha!" She cries up to him. She's so scared of heights. "Grab my hand." He said down to her. Kagome tries to reach up his. But her grip is loosening. "I'm slipping." She cries out to him.

Kagome's scream gets Izayoi's attention. She gets out of her chair and runs but Inutaishou stops her. "Inuyasha knows what his doing." He assures her. Izayoi looks at where he's looking beyond the woods.

Kagome struggles to grab hold of Inuyasha's hand. "Inuyasha I can't reach you." She said and is about to lose her grip of the branch, with is weakening from Kagome's strength. The roots appear out of the dirt. Soon the branch breaks as well Kagome falls out of Inuyasha's reach. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumps over the edge going after her. Kagome is rolling down the hill, and lands at the bottom of the hill and into the water under the waterfall, knock out.

Inuyasha gets to the water, and grabs Kagome out of the water, and pulls her to shore. He cradles her in his arms. He puts his two fingers under her chin to find her pulse. It's faint, but she's still out cold. She's dripping from the water from head to toe, but Inuyasha didn't care. He then sets her head onto his lap. "Kagome…" He said with a tear falling from his eye and falls onto her forehead. "I'm so sorry." He whispers as he caressly her soft cheek. A moan gets his off guard, "Inu…yasha?" Kagome asks opening her eyes slowly. Inuyasha down on her, "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asks her as he carries her in his arms. "I think so." She whispers and soon falls asleep. Inuyasha smiles with relief and runs back to his house.

Inutaishou is on the patio with Izayoi waiting until Inuyasha comes out of the woods with Kagome in his arms. "Inuyasha!" Izayoi cries as she comes up to her son. Inuyasha manages keep her quiet, not to wake up Kagome. "She's okay. Just fell off the hill and into the water. Other than that, she's okay." Inuyasha said as he enters his house. Inutaishou puts his hand onto Izayoi's shoulder. "See I told you Inuyasha can handle it." Izayoi rolls her eyes, "Okay, I get the point." She said as they enter the house afterwards.

Back upstairs Inuyasha lays Kagome on his bed. She's been out cold for a about an hour and hasn't come to. Inuyasha's eyes are filling up with guilt. "I should've told her about the cliff." He said as he mores a strain of her hair to see her face even more. "Kagome ever since that accident. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He starts off, "Even though we were so little, you were the first person other than my parents to even accept me for who I am." He then caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. "And on top of that, I knew for sure when you came back, I got the courage to admit for how much I feel about you." He said as he looks out the window. A soon as it started to rain out, Kagome comes to. "Oh my head." She said as she tries to place her hand on to spot where the pain is. Inuyasha looks back at her with worry. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry for what I did." She admits to his with a gloomy expression, looking down in shame. Inuyasha is shocked to see her ashamed. It's supposed to be him. He sits on the bed and holds her chin up to see her eyes with tears about to fall free in any giving moment. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Not you." Kagome tries to turn her head away. Unfortunately Inuyasha's hold is too strong for her to do. "I should've told you about the cliff in the woods." He said with more guilt building in his mind. "If only I came any time soon, you won't be in this situation." Kagome nods her head and rests it on Inuyasha, "Thank you for looking after me." Inuyasha blushes but his instinct says otherwise for him to embrace her. He did and soon it came to her senses to admit her feelings. "Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbles in his arms.


	11. I Remember Now

**Chapter 11: I Remember Now**

Inuyasha still has to think on how to get Kagome's memories back, or she'll be more vulnerable than she is. But for now, Kagome needs to rest for the fall off the steep hill in the nearby woods. But something isn't right though. Throughout his life he used to play in the woods, every inch of the area. It kinda baffles him to begin. He embraces Kagome and looks out his window of his room.

***FLASHBACK***

_ 10 year-old Inuyasha is in his room sniffling while looking out his window. "Kagome. I was going to tell you how much you mean to me." He said. It's been passed a week since Kagome moved away. He sighs and goes out to the woods behind his house. He browses the area. He used to play here with Kagome as well. Kagome was usually the adventurous type of girl and the woods was her favorite place. Inuyasha walks all over the area, remembering that there's a waterfall deep beyond, even on the hottest day of the year, they just cool down in the water. He heads to the waterfall and sits on the edge of the narrow cliff. "Kagome…" He starts off and puts his hand into the water hoping a serene reassurance. But without her around, Inuyasha is so depressed. He looks into the water only to see a reflection of her instead of his own. "Inuyasha…Inuyasha." A voice calls out to him._

***END FLASHBACK***

"Inuyasha." Kagome calls him, getting him of his trance. "You okay?" She asks him with concern. Inuyasha looks down to her with a look of worry. "I just was remembering the times that we used to play in the woods." He said. "Inuyasha…I remember it as well." Kagome adds to him. "We used to go to the waterfall to stay cool on the hottest day of the year. Just you and me." Inuyasha looks down on her, with a surprising pair of eyes on his face. "You mean the time when we…" Kagome smiles up to him, "The time when we played in the woods to stay cool from the sun."

***FLASHBACK***

_Inuyasha and Kagome are running in the woods. Inuyasha is wearing a red t-shirt, and red sports shorts, while Kagome is wearing a green tank top and khaki shorts. Kagome is running oh ahead. "Come on Inuyasha." She said while running further away. Inuyasha laughs and runs to catch up to her. "Wait up." He yells as he catches her. Kagome runs up to the waterfall. She then stops on the edge and dips her feet into the cooling water panting and relaxing at the same time. Inuyasha comes to see the girl with her hair dancing in the wind, making her more beautiful. He smiles and sits down by her and dips his feet in the cool water. "Such a hot day." She whines with some sweat forming on her forehead. Inuyasha smirks and jumps into the pool beneath the waterfall. Kagome looks at him like mad man. "Are you crazy?" she yells at him. Inuyasha pulls up to the surface. "Oh lighten up, Kagome." He persuades her. Kagome turns her back on her and walks off. Her pouting just amuses him even more. "Oh no you don't." He said as he gets out of the water and bolts after her. Kagome and runs on ahead. "Like that's gonna work on me." Inuyasha as he outruns her and carries her back into the pool. "Inuyasha, you ruin my fun." She pouts as she swims back onto the shore. Inuyasha couldn't help but to amuse her more. "Or is it that _you _are taking away all the fun." Kagome couldn't stay mad at him any longer. She rests her head onto his shoulder, "I wish we could do this all the time." Inuyasha blushes but wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I wish for that too." They smiled, as they stay cool in the water._

***END FLASHBACK***

Kagome smiles at the memory. She yawns, trying to stay awake. "You should get some sleep." We can do that tomorrow." Inuyasha informs her. Kagome realizes that she's in Inuyasha's room instead of the guest room she's staying. Inuyasha's smile turns into a frown, "Okay." She said as she heads to the other. Inuyasha sighs as he changes into a pair of red pj pants, but without a shirt because it's quite warm in his room. Seeing it still raining outside, he grabs his little fan out of his closet and plugs it and sets it onto his table to stay cool.

Kagome is getting into bed, until a shiver comes down her spine. She turns around to only see nothing there, not even out the window. All that's out there is the rain. "Must've imagined it." She mumbles to herself as she goes to bed. She gets under the covers and goes to sleep.

_Kagome's Dream_

_ Kagome is in gym class of her elementary school. She changes into a green tie dye t-shirt and green boy shorts. As she comes out of the locker room, she finds some gymnastics equipment scattered around the room. On one end is the balance beam, the other is a huge mat in the center and the other end is the horse shoe. She gulps. She takes her seat on the floor on the girls' side of the gym. "I can't believe it." She murmurs to herself. Soon the other girls come out to begin as well. The teacher comes out and speaks, "Girls we're going to do some gymnastics today." Kagome groans in his mind. She looks around to see that it's just the girls today, no boys are out, which means that she's all alone. "Kagome you can start off on the balance beam." The teacher said to her. She sighs and makes her way to the balance beam. She climbs up and balances herself with each step with her arms out. She gets to the end and jumps off and lands on her feet on the mat. "Way to go Kagome." The teacher said, "You can go to the horseshoe now." Kagome stiffens. But doesn't argue with her, and heads over to the horseshoe. She frowns, and a pain hits her in head. "I've gotten hurt on this." She said as she looks at it. The obstacle begins to get further away as she tries to run to it. An evil snicker gets her attention. She turns to see Kikyo as a giant in the gym. Kikyo is about to step onto her…_

Kagome bolts with sweat drops all over her face, and panting. She looks outside to see that it's still raining. She gets out of her bed, and heads to the kitchen the get something to drink. Meanwhile Inuyasha is asleep until he hears something coming from downstairs. He goes out to see that it's only Kagome getting some milk. She chugs it down like no tomorrow. She rinses out the glass and puts it back into the cabinet where the others are. "Kagome?" A voice said to her. Kagome yelps. It was just Inuyasha. "You scared the crap out of me." She said taking deep breathes. Inuyasha approaches her, "I was hearing you getting something out of the fridge, and I was curious who it was." Kagome sighs with depression. "I just had a nightmare. I can remember most of it, but I for once, kinda remember it like it was yesterday." Inuyasha gets interested in her dream. "What happened?" He said as they head up to his bedroom. Inuyasha scoops up Kagome in his arms before she answers, "It was when I was in the 4th grade and it was when I going to the jump on the horseshoe. As I was running, it keeps getting further away from me. As I kept on running, Kikyo was a giant and she was going to step on my like a bug. That was the last time I remember." She sniffles. Inuyasha embraces her. "It's best if you sleep with me tonight." He offers her. Kagome blushes. It turns out if she keeps on sleeping in her own bedroom, the nightmares will continue on. She nods, "Okay. As long as I don't get the nightmares." She added. Inuyasha smiles as he lays her down on his bed and wraps her in the blanket. As he leaves to get himself an extra blanket, Kagome whimpers. Inuyasha turns around, "What is it?" Kagome looks depressed. Inuyasha comes up her. "I feel so vulnerable without you." She admits to him. Inuyasha softly smiles, "I just want to remember it all. The times we played together, and…" Kagome couldn't resume her statement. Inuyasha lifts her chin, "And what?" He gently said straight into her eyes. Kagome closes her eyes, and opens them with tears. Inuyasha can't handle a girl with tears, especially Kagome. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you." She finally admits it.


	12. Same Feelings & Pranks

**Chapter 12: Same Feelings & Pranks**

Just hearing her confession, Inuyasha shows a genuine smile. He then sees Kagome turning around with her bangs covering her eyes. She's too afraid to be rejected from him. She had to remember the reason she give the locket to him. "Kagome…" He said as he gently turns her face, and wipes her tears of her face. "Ever since the day you moved away, the locket kept me together. It had a part of you, your picture, your writing, but mostly important, your scent." He said as he pulls the locket of his pocket, and grabs her and grasps it to the locket and his hand over hers. Kagome blushes, but also leans onto his shoulder. "For what you said is true, does it mean that…" Inuyasha puts his finger over her lips, "Shh. It's true Kagome. I truly do love you so much; it kills me just to move on without you around me. You are my strength, my guidance, and most importantly, my love." He ends as he embraces her. Kagome couldn't help but to stay where is, just to be in his arms, protected, kept warm, and loved. He then lifts her chin to make her look back up to him. He leans down and presses his lips onto hers. He then wraps his arm around her waist. While his other hand keeps his grasp on Kagome's hand. Kagome wraps her other arm around Inuyasha's neck. They soon break to breathe. But otherwise, Kagome insists to sleep in his arms tonight. Inuyasha gets under the covers and wraps her in his arms. As soon as they got settled, She snuggles more in his embrace. "Night, Inuyasha." She last said before falling asleep. Inuyasha smiles as he kisses her forehead, "Night Kagome." He replies and goes to sleep.

The next morning, luckily it's Saturday today. The sunlight peaks into the room, where the couple are sleeping. The light hits Kagome fast. She looks at the time, 7:30 am, "Go away sun." She complains as she trues to turn on her other side, but a pair of strong arms won't allow it. She tries to move more, but no success though. An idea just accord along with a grin. She manages to gets her arm out of his grasp and begins to massage his ear. All of a sudden a vibration gets her attention. She quietly giggles, shaking her head with her grin still in place. 'And I thought he doesn't want his ears massaged. As she continues on, Inuyasha grasps her hand. "Just what are you doing, Kagome?" He glares even though his eyes are still shut. Kagome turns away with her face buried under her bangs. "I thought it's be nice to massage your ears." She replies only before she is getting out of his bed. But he keeps a hold on her waist to prevent her from getting away. "What's so nice to do that?" Kagome still has her bangs over her eyes. "I've learned that when getting a massage, you can get less stressed out, and feel way much better, and your senses can improve as well." She explains to him, doesn't feel like looking at him for the moment. He sighs and releases her so she can move around stretch. As she stretches her shoulder blades, they crack, "I'm just crackable she said to him quickly. He embarrassment just made him chuckle. Kagome turns around and sees him coming towards. "Oh no. Don't even think about it." She warns as she backs to the door. As she gets a hold of the doorknob, "I just need to go change." She excuses herself from. Inuyasha smirks, "Thanks to that massage, I can tell that you're lying. Nice try, Kagome." Kagome manages to get out of his room. She quickly gets into the bathroom and locks the door behind. "Even though you're in there, doesn't mean I'm going anywhere." Inuyasha said on the other side of the door. Kagome groans. She decides to take a warm shower.

Inuyasha leans against the door, waiting for Kagome to come out. He can hear the shower running. "So she's buying some time for me to move. Too bad." He murmurs. Back in the bathroom, Kagome wraps her hair in a towel, and another one around herself. Her bathrobe is her room. She has to think of something not to get caught by Inuyasha. She smirks, "Inuyasha's in for it." She said as she comes to the door. "I heard that." Inuyasha said, "If you think I'm walking away, then you got anything coming." She growls. 'Too good.' She thought. She sees that the bathroom has a skyline window on the ceiling instead of the wall. 'So much for an escape plan.' She adds.

Inuyasha is growing impatient. It's been an hour, and Kagome still hasn't come out yet. He gets an idea. Little did anyone know, he can actually disguise his father's voice. "Kagome are you in there?" Inuyasha asks in his father's voice. Kagome's confused, she didn't even hear another pair of footsteps from outside of the bathroom. She shrugs, "Yes, I am." She answers. "Okay, my wife needs to use the bathroom, if you don't mind." He asks politely to her. "Sure hold on." She said as she gets her clothes off the floor. Inuyasha silently chuckles and hides in the hall closet just across Kagome's room. Kagome comes out to see no one in front of the bathroom. She sighs and makes her way to her room. She closed the door, and lock for privacy. Inuyasha heard the click of the door lock groaning, 'Oh no you don't, I'll get you for sure.' He though mischievously He waits for her to comes out of her room. But little does he know that Kagome is already done getting dressed for the day. She's in a nice light green t-shirt, and a pair of khakis on. She unlocks the door and goes into the kitchen. As soon she closes her bedroom door, Inuyasha bolts out of the closet and grabs her. "Inuyasha, let me go this instant!" she demands as she bangs his back, since he has her over his shoulder. "I don't think so. You can't fool me that easily." He snickers as he carries her downstairs and out the door. He keeps on running into the woods, carrying her like no tomorrow, even though it's way too early in the morning, especially on a weekend. "Where are you taking me?" Kagome calmed down. Inuyasha keeps on running through the woods. "You'll see." He replies. She groans. She can't do anything but to be carried from him.


	13. School of Memories

**Chapter 13: School of Memories**

About an hour later, they arrive at the elementary school they went to. Inuyasha stops at the main door of the building, and sets Kagome down onto her feet. Kagome looks at the building curiously and turns to see that it's locked. "If you brought me here, then how are you gonna get us in?" She asks him with interest. Inuyasha snickers as he reaches into his jean pocket and pull of a lock pick. "Easy." He answers as he comes up to the door's lock and pick until he hears a clicks, showing him that it's unlock. He opens the door slowly. He gestures her to come. Kagome gets up to him, and goes in.

It was dark inside, but luckily it was bright outside, which makes it easier to maneuver the school. Kagome sees different room numbers with teachers names on them for each grade. She halts at a door 103 with the teacher's name "Mrs. Fukina. 4th grade" A vision hits her head.

*Flashback.*

_10 year old Kagome enters the class shyly. "Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. Fukina announces the class. "Kagome you can sit by Inuyasha." She said to the little by her side. Kagome nods and takes her seat by Inuyasha. Sango is on her right, and then Miroku. Kagome puts some of her things into the desk that has her name on it. "Okay class we're going to start by recess inside, because it's raining outside. Kids cheer quietly and scattered around the room, find something fun to do. Kagome finds a game of Twister in the game shelf and pulls it out, "I'll play with you." Inuyasha said to her. "Count me in." Sango adds as she places the mat on the ground. "Miroku could you spin the wheel?" Sango asks him. Miroku smirks at her, "Of course my dear Sango." He said as he grabs the wheel out of the box. Kagome looks confused, "Don't mind him, he's like this all the time." Inuyasha said to her. "Alright let's play." Miroku said as he spins the wheel, "Right hand red." He tells them. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha did what the board said. A few minutes later, they're all tangles on the board. "Recess is over, class." Mrs. Fukina said to the kids. They groan as they put everything away and resume class._

_*End Flashback.*_

Kagome and Inuyasha walk more around the building until they get to the gym. Surprisingly the gym door is open. Inuyasha peeks in to see some party decorations. Then it makes sense. Inuyasha groans and turns around to see Kagome standing behind him. "What's wrong?" She asks him. Inuyasha walks away from her. "Inuyasha!" She quietly yells as she tries to catch up to him. "Are you keeping a secret from me?" She asks with anger. She gives up and heads to the nearest exit of the building. Inuyasha however doesn't He turns a corner of the hallway so they can have privacy. "Kagome I forgot to…" He turns around and can't find her in the hallway he took. "Kagome?" He looks around and no sign of her. He smells the area. His sense of smell tells him that she left the building. He looks out the window of the hallway and sees that Kagome is running away from him. "Brilliant." He curses under his breath, and chases after her.

Kagome keeps on running, doesn't mind where she's going. 'What is he hiding from me. I trusted him.' She sadly thought as she runs into the woods. Inuyasha can smell her up ahead. "This is just great. I forgot that tonight is prom night and we didn't even know." He mumbles and finds her trail into the woods. Kagome faintly hears water and decides to take a break. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha's calls echoes in the woods. Kagome doesn't want to see him right now. Break time is over so she continues running. She sniffles, not even knowing she could be. She looks around to see on part is the creek, while on the other of it is a steep hill. She was always headstrong, trying to be adventurous type she is. She manages to cross the creek, and begins climbing up the steep hill.

Inuyasha continues on following the scent, and then hears stones rattles up ahead. He knows the woods very well. He manages to see Kagome climbing the steep hill. "Kagome don't. You have no idea how dangerous that hill is." He warns her. Kagome ignores him and keeps on climbing. Inuyasha sighs and gets to the bottom of the hill. Little does Kagome know, Inuyasha can jump very high. So he mockingly jumps high up enough to get to the top before Kagome. Kagome stops a little and tries to climb up more. She's almost there until she slips on a rock and begins to hang onto the rock above her, not to fall to her death. "INUYASHA!" She pleas but her grip weakens and falls. Inuyasha bolts down just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. "Idiot. You're so reckless once in a while." He said as he carries her back to his house. Kagome sobs onto his shirt. "You okay?" He gently asks her. She doesn't response, so he decides to talk when they got home.


	14. Kagome's Suspicions

**Chapter 14: Kagome's Suspicions**

Inuyasha and Kagome return back home. She doesn't feel like talking to him right now. So she goes to her room, and take a nap. Inuyasha feels guilty for what he did at the school. He goes to his room, and texts Sango.

**Inuyasha**/_Sango_

**Sango. Did you know what tonight is?"**

_Yeah, it's prom night._

**Listen, I need you to take Kagome to the mall so she can go get a dress for that. Can you do that?**

_Yeah. Give me an hour, cuz I have to do some chores. I'll text you when I leave the house._

**Great thanks**

Inuyasha heads to Kagome's room. He opens the door to see her asleep. He kneels down to see her breathing evenly. He smirks, He takes out his phone, not to wake her up, he mutes it when took a picture of her asleep. 'Too good.' She turns on her side, her back to him. He rolls his eyes, and sends the picture to Kagome's cell. He then leaves the room. Kagome's phone chimes, alerting her that she got a message. She wakes up a little. She gets it and sees that it's a pix message on her screen, "From Inuyasha?" She doesn't know he would send her a pix message. She opens it and finds that he take a picture of her sleeping. She sees a message below it, "I couldn't help myself but to take this. BTW Sango is going to take you to the mall." She growls, 'What is he up to now?' She asks herself. She gets out and gets her purse and leaves her room.

Inuyasha looks in his closet to see if he can find his suit he already bought a few days ago. He finds it and it's in a plastic cover, to prevent any damage to it. He smiles and takes it out and places it on his bed. Looking at the saying 2:00 in the afternoon, since they've been at the school all morning. He realizes that Sango is coming over pretty soon, so he decides to take a shower once the girls leave to the mall.

Kagome is down in the kitchen to have something to drink. She finds some orange juice, and fills a glass. She chugs it down. As she rinses out the glass and put it away into the cabinet. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Kagome said as she gets to the door. Sango is grinning to see Kagome opening the door. "Hey, Kagome are you ready." Kagome lifts an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She asks her. "Duh, we have to go to the mall to get our dresses." Sango explains. 'No wonder Inuyasha didn't want to tell for what was going on in the gym.' She shrugs and leaves the house. Inuyasha looks around the corner, and sees the girls leave the place. "Good, now for the pervert." He grins and pulls out his cell. "Hello?" Miroku asks on his phone. "Hey come over, we have to get ready for the prom." Inuyasha said to him. "Alright, let me get my suit and I'll be there in 10 minutes." Miroku replies and hangs up.

Miroku groans. "Inuyasha is really a bossy guy. He must've gotten that from his dad." He said as he gets into his closet and grabs a black suit, with a purple tie, and leaves his house.

At the mall, Sango had to make sure Kagome doesn't know anything about tonight's event. "Sango why are we here?" Kagome simply asks as she is being dragged inside. "You'll see Kagome." Sango said back as well as Kagome groans. Sango takes her to a random dress store. "Here we are." Sango glees. Kagome has a bad feeling about this. "Sango what are you hiding from me?" Kagome glares at her. Sango puts on her poker face, "I'm not hiding anything from you." But Kagome isn't buying her act. "Nice try, Sango. You can't be the one behind all of this. I know it's someone else, and it's definitely not you." Sango stiffens slightly. 'She's good. Okay let's see what I can do to get her a dress?" She asks herself. She snaps her fingers, "I was thinking that we should get new dresses. Just for the heck of it. We have casual. We do need formal clothes as well." Sango persuades Kagome. "I need a new dress to be honest." Kagome smiles at her. Sango grabs her wrist and begin browsing the store. She lets go of Kagome's hand, "I'll be over here." She said as she gets into another aisles for of gorgeous gowns.

_Sango_/**Inuyasha**

_Kagome's taking the bait!_

**Good. Take her to your place to get ready. Miroku is with me getting ready.**

_Okay, We'll be done in about 2 hours._

**Okay c ya**

Kagome is an aisle with a group of strapless gowns. She tries to find the right, "Which one, which one." She murmurs as she keeps on moving the gowns from one side to the other. Sango turns to find Kagome still looking. "Hey." She said as she approaches Kagome. Kagome waves her hand, and gestures her to come here. "I need help. I can't find a gown that fits my taste." Kagome said. Sango looks at the gowns on the rack. One dress in particular gets her attention. "How about this one?" Sango suggested her. Kagome inspects the dress carefully. It's strapless indeed, in a shade of forest green, with a gorgeous sash draping down the left side of it. "Try it on." Sango said. Kagome smiles and goes to the fitting room to try it on. While Kagome is with the dress, Sango finds a different gown. It's a shade of rose pink. It has a strap on the left side on top part. "I've found mine." She glees and goes into the dressing room.

Kagome has the dress on, it goes great with the shape of her body. She looks herself in the mirror. The more she looks at it, the more she admits the style of it, which gives her a big smile on her face. Sango also has her dress on and it fits her like a glove. She twirls herself and loves it. "I've mine picked out, Kagome." Sango calls out to her friend. Kagome laughs, "Same here, Sango." She replies as she gets back in her regular clothes. She exits the stall, and meets Sango at the exit out of the fitting room. "Ready?" Sango asks her. Kagome smiles back, "You know it." She replies as they pay their dresses, "By the way, We're going to my place for a while." Sango adds as they head to her car. "Okay." Kagome only replies to her. Sango smirks in her head, 'Oh this is one thing I'll never forget.' She drives a good 15 minutes to her place.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha is trying out his suit. He feels quite lonely without Kagome around the house. His phone rings, Inuyasha sees it's Miroku on the other line.

_Inuyasha_/**Miroku**

_Hey, I'm upstairs._

**Okay, hold on.**

Inuyasha hangs up the suit and sees one his cell phone is almost dead. He hooks it up to the charger but his computer. The door opens and Miroku has his suit with him as well. "Yo. I assume Kagome doesn't know what's happening tonight?" Miroku smirks at him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "Duh. She almost found out this morning. I almost forgot about it as well." Inuyasha replies. Miroku looks at him curiously, "How could you almost forget about the prom?" Inuyasha sits on his desk chair before answering, "Kagome was in the bathroom this morning, and lured her out with my dad's voice. When she came out, I literally took her to the elementary school we all went to. When I was at the entrance of the gym, I found out that prom is in the there, because there's a tournament at both the middle and high schools." Inuyasha explains his little adventure. Miroku nods to him. "Well, has she remembered anything while you two were at the school?" Inuyasha smiles, "Yeah Kagome remembers one of her teachers, and she remembers her first day there." Miroku smiles back. Knowing him, Inuyasha's is doing his best to help Kagome remember before she moved away. "I'm gonna take a shower. You can take one in the other bathroom downstairs." Inuyasha said as he grabs his robe and goes into the bathroom in the hallway.


	15. Sango's Plot

**Chapter 15: Sango's Plot**

Unaware that Kagome knows anything but the prom, Sango has to keep her from finding out. They girls arrived at Sango's house. Kagome is fascinated with the structure of her home. "Nice place." She compliments her. "It's not much but it'll have to do." Sango comments her. They get their dresses and went in. Kagome likes the inside as well. "Follow me." Sango said as she leads her to her bedroom. As they enter, Kagome is even more envied. The walls are painted a pail blue, with a nice windowsill where cushions are for sitting by it. "Alright. So first things firsts, go shower." Sango commands Kagome. Kagome complains back, "I just took a shower this morning. Why now?" Sango secretly chuckles. "This is part of a game. Now go. The bathroom is right next to mine." Kagome sighs and goes into the bathroom. Sango quickly grabs her cell.

**Sango**/_Inuyasha_

_Yo, Sango. Howz Kagome doing?_

**Kagome still doesn't know what's going on. She's taking the bait.**

_Good, keep her at your place and we'll pick you up on our way to the prom._

**K see ya.**

Soon after, Sango hands her dress up on a hook on the door. She also grabs her robe and goes into the other bathroom to wash up and shower. Kagome finished her shower and comes back into Sango's room. "Sango? Where are you?" Kagome calls in the house. "In the shower, Kagome." Sango calls back to her. Kagome nods and puts on her regular clothes she wore earlier. She unwraps her hair and throws it into the laundry basket. Sango's phone goes off, alerting a call for her. Kagome finds it, and the screen shows Miroku's name on it. She decides to ignore it. It's not right to answer someone's phone when they're not around. She waits for another 5 minutes until Sango comes back into the room with her hair in a towel, wrapped and a pink robe on. "You got a missed call." Kagome informs her. Sango raises an eyebrow, 'Does she know already? I hope not.' She thought with fear. Kagome looks back at her with concerned expression, "Sango you in there?" She waves her hand in front of her face. Sango shakes her fast. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Sango replies. "Let's get our dresses then." She said as she gets her dress and leaves the room, with her cell phone in her hand, giving Kagome some privacy.

Sango goes into her parents'' bathroom and calls Miroku

**Sango**/_Miroku_

_Hey what's up Sango?_

**Kagome told me that you called. I hope she didn't answered.**

_No she hasn't which makes it a good sign. You guys have an hour left to get ready._

**Okay.**

Sango changes into her gown and walks back to her room. Before she enters her own room, she knocks, "Kagome are you in dress yet?" Sango calls. "Yeah, you can come in." Kagome responses. Sango enters to see Kagome more elegant in her gown. "You're beautiful in that, Kagome." Sango smiles with her compliment, which makes Kagome blushing. "Thanks, you look great as well." She comments Sango's gown she turned into. "Alright, next hair." Sango said with excitement. Kagome sighs and sits on a chair in front of the mirror.

A few minutes later, Sango has pulp Kagome's hair into a bun with a few strains falls beneath it. "My turn." Kagome glares seeing Sango gulp. "You did mine, I do yours." Kagome glares more at the scared. "Sit down." She suddenly said sweetly to her. Sango nods shyly and takes her seat. Kagome has been working on Sango's hair, thinking f a style to make Miroku drool. Kagome grins and begins her project. Sango is now scared. What could Kagome be up to with her long dark brown hair? Only time will tell when Kagome is done. A few minutes later, Kagome has done more than Sango did to hers. Kagome managed to put her hair into a traditional bun almost like hers, but the only difference is that half of Sango's hair is down with glitter in it. "You know what's next Sango?" Kagome playfully asks her. Sango turns around to see Kagome with a make up bag. "Oh yeah. Let's go." Luckily this time the girls individually did their own make up. Both with blush, mascara, eye liner, lip gloss, and eye shadow. When they finished the make up. "I have some shoes you can wear." Sango said as she pulls out two pairs of shoes. The first pair is a white pair of white sandals, with a jeweled bucket on each shoe. The second pair is plain black, and low heels on the bottom part. "I'll take the white ones." Kagome picks out and put them on. Surprisingly their shoe sizes are the same, which won't be a problem. Sango smiles down on Kagome, "You're like a princess." She comments her pose. Kagome could only smile when she twirls around her dress.

Just when Inuyasha and Miroku leave the house, Inuyasha finds Kagome's locket on his desk. "I better hang on to this." He said as she finished his suit, tying his red neck tie, with a nice smell of cologne, and a rose in his pocket. He and Miroku have dressed up in nice tuxedoes. "Ready, Inuyasha?" Miroku calls from downstairs. "Yeah." Inuyasha replies to him, and comes down to the door where Miroku is waiting. "Let's show our lucky ladies what we're made of." Miroku teases him as they get into a limo that was in front of the house. Inuyasha smirks as he secretly tucks his Tetsusaiga on the loophole of his pants around his waist.

Kagome and Sango helped each other as they put on jewelry, earrings (Kagome's Diamonds, and Sango's Emeralds.) and then the doorbell rang. Sango turns to Kagome, "I'll get it." She said as she went downstairs to the door. She opens to see Inuyasha and Miroku smirking at her. "Ah my dear Sango, you look so stunning tonight." Miroku buttered her up. Sango rolls her eyes, but hugs him, "Thank you Miroku." She said sweetly to him. Miroku chuckles as he leads her out the door and to the limo. "You have a limo?" Sango asks with delight. "You better believe it my dear." Miroku replies as he opens the door for her to get in.


	16. The Prom & Inuyasha's Secret

**Chapter 16: The Prom & Inuyasha's Secret**

Inuyasha smiles down at the couple. "Sango? Who is down there?" Kagome asks to the girl, She comes down the stairs, and turns to find her gone, and replaced by Inuyasha. "She's with Miroku." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome madly blushes and walks back a little. "Inuyasha? What's going on here?" She asks stammering. Inuyasha sighs and comes to her. "What I'm about to tell you is that while we were at the school this morning, I saw decorations in the gym, and I realized that tonight is the Prom." He said to her with sincere. Kagome looks up to him, "So that's why you wanted Sango to take me to the mall, so you and Miroku can have your alone time to get ready as well." Kagome said with anger in her eyes. "You've kept a secret behind my back. I can't believe you." She said as she tries to walk away. Inuyasha glares at her. "Did you honestly think I'd keep any secrets from you?" That made Kagome stop in her tracks. In such a short time, She found out that Inuyasha still has the locket she gave him, returning to a school, and coincidently meeting him again after 8 years of separation. She sniffles, "No." She answers to him. "Kagome, I'd let you know in a secret of my own." He said as he embraces her. "Kagome, I'm a secret agent." She sighs. "How could you keep this from me?" Inuyasha just keeps on holding her, "Did you ever wonder how I was able to find you in the middle of the night when Naraku kidnapped you?" Kagome shakes her head, "No I never." She answers. They pull apart and stare each other in each pair of their eyes, "My car is one of a kind." I didn't want Naraku to know I was following him, so I literally stayed low until I found the house he went to. He didn't even know I was right behind him the entire time." He said as they head to the limo. "I'll tell you when we have our 'alone time'." He finishes as he lets Kagome in and climbs in as well.

The group makes it to the school within 10 minutes. The limo pulls up to the front doors of the school. Inuyasha helps Kagome out of it, as well as Miroku did for Sango. The boys lend our their arms for their dates, and escorts them into the building, and into the gym. Inside, there are other high school students as well, either dancing to the music, talking, etc. Inuyasha looks around for precaution. "What's this? My man is dating with a slut." A voice said. Hearing that just sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Inuyasha turns around to see Kikyo with Naraku here at the prom as well. He protectively wraps his arm Kagome's waist. Kagome looks so scared inside, but made sure she was calm, not to get Inuyasha worried about it. "Kikyo, I don't want you to lay a finger on Kagome. If you do, you're going have to deal this with me." Sango warns her. Kikyo is in a skimpy dress, up to her mid thighs, and so much cleavage around her chest. "Oh don't worry. I'm not going to do such a thing." Kikyo protests herself. Sango isn't buying her act. She knows for sure that Kikyo is going to hurt Kagome, which will get Inuyasha involved immediately. "Bye Inu-poo." Kikyo teases as she tries to give him a kiss. Inuyasha jumps high with Kagome in his arms and lands by the door on one side of the gym, "I'm going to say this once. You are not allowed to come anywhere near me and Kagome." He warns her. Kikyo growls and stomps away, 'He'll pay for that.' She snarls in her head.

"Any luck, Kikyo?" Naraku asks as she comes out of the school. "No. Inuyasha's persistent. He's always with Kagome. I can't stand that brat. She stole my Inuyasha away from me." Kikyo whines. "Don't worry, with this we can sneak as both and separate them." Naraku grins as he pulls out a vile. All we need to do it to get a sample of her DNA." He instructs her. Kikyo nods as they begin their scheme.

Inuyasha leads Kagome outside of the school, and on the patio. Kagome leans forwards on the railing. "I just don't know why Kikyo would come after me. Was it something I did?" She asks uncertainty. Inuyasha takes her hand, "Kikyo and Naraku are actually the ones who cause you to loose your memories." He tells her sincerely. "How is it that they did it?" Kagome looks up to him. "Shortly after you moved away, I placed small video cameras in the gym, and I found evidence that it was them who this to you." He said taking her hand intertwining it with his own. "But why, why would she have a grudge against me? I didn't even had her in my class. How could it be her?" Kagome is so uncertain and confused. Inuyasha stops her with a quick kiss. "I'll show you." He said as they get into the school. Little did they know, two pairs of eyes are stalking them.

Inuyasha finds Miroku and Sango sitting at a random table. "Hey there you are. The food is coming out." Sango offers them to sit down. Kagome takes her sit by her, while Inuyasha sits on her right. Soon after the food arrived with beef, mashed potatoes, and bread for the students. Kagome gently eats her plate, while Inuyasha eats a bit faster than her. Soon after they ware finished with dinner. A couple of other people get onto the dance floor as some lively music begins to play. "Let's go dance." Sango happily said as she grabs Miroku's hand, leading to the dancing pairs. Kagome is just sitting in her seat, fiddling the rim of her glass her drink is in. "Kagome." Inuyasha said as he takes her hand on the glass. Kagome looks up to him, "Come on." He takes her off her seat and onto the dance floor with the others. When they found a spot, a smooth slow song begins. Inuyasha wraps his arms as she wraps her arms around his neck. All she can do during the dance, is to lay on his shoulder, going with the rhythm. "I want to stay this way, Inuyasha." She whispers. Inuyasha smiles as he rests his head onto hers. As they continue on dancing, until the power goes out. A lot of lights that went off, make everyone in the room in panic. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yells as she feels something is dragging her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha runs around the gym, and still can't find her. But luckily her scent is being taken outside.


	17. Most Precious Memories

**Chapter 17 Most Precious Memories**

Outside in the forest Kagome is suddenly gagged, and wrapped around her wrists, and ankles. Unable to speak. The person is in a black cloak and it's unidentified to know who it is. It pulls out a small knife. Kagome widens her eyes, scared to get slashed anywhere the blade will cut her. A sharp pain gets her on right arm. She screams in pains, soon a few drops of her blood spill into a vial held by the cloaked person. "With this I can find out what's so precious to you, Higurashi Kagome." It said evilly. Kagome tries to break free but it's too much to her. 'That voice, it sounds familiar.' Kagome thought. "That's right, Kagome. The voice sounds familiar." It mocks her mind. Kagome silently gulps. "Even though you can't speak, I can still read your mind like an open book. Now that I can read your mind, I can go into your memories as well. You see Kagome, you're mind is nothing but an empty shell, but it's covering what you don't want anyone to know." It said as he removes it hood. Kagome is so scared, she tries to get away from him. 'Naraku.' She said in hear head, even though Naraku knows what's she's either saying or thinking. "Now, Kagome would you be a good girl, and tell me what is so precious to you." He comes up to her. Another person in a black cloak appears by him. "Since I have her blood, I can disguise myself as her and fool Inuyasha." It said with greed. 'Kikyo I knew it had to be you!' She screams in her head with dagger glares in her eyes." Kikyo pulls out the vial with Kagome's blood and drinks it. Kagome is petrified as Kikyo's transforms in Kagome. "Now that I'm you. Inuyasha will be all mine while Naraku here will go into your head. Farewell. I have a man to reclaim." Kikyo said as she runs off into the woods.

Inuyasha makes it out of the gym to find some other students evacuating the building. He finds Sango and Miroku, "Hey." He calls up to them. "Inuyasha, Naraku and Kikyo are in the woods. And…" Sango begins off, but is cut off "…they've got Kagome." Miroku finished. Inuyasha growls and runs full speed with Miroku and Sango behind him. "Kagome hang on. I'm coming." Inuyasha said as he maneuvers the woods. Soon the scent of blood gets him. "Kagome's blood. Damn it!" He resumes until he sees something up ahead. He slows down to see someone limping towards him. Hard to see the dark, the figure comes into the dimmed like revealing him that it's Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha runs up to her. "Kagome are you alright?" Miroku isn't liking this. "Sango go and find her. I'll stay here with him." He whispers, and Sango runs off.

At a good distance, Sango opens her purse, "Ready Kirara?" She asks her two tailed yellow feline cat. It meows and enlarged herself. "Let's go." Kirara roars and flies over the woods and sees some opening in the middle of the woods. "What is it, Kirara?" Sango asks as the feline lowers down to the ground. "Kagome. Then the one with Inuyasha and Miroku is the imposer." Sango said realizing Kikyo's trick. Once Kirara lands, "Kirara go back to the guys. I'll get Kagome." Sango said as she goes to opening area. Kirara runs to where she was.

Back to where Inuyasha and Miroku are with Kikyo (Disguised as Kagome) healing her wound on her shoulder. Inuyasha is doubting the girl so far. One thing is sure the scent of the blood isn't the same that he was tracking, and the scent is still up ahead. 'This can't be her.' He thought as he watched Miroku finished bandaging her. "Miroku stay here. I'm going after Naraku." Inuyasha said as he begins to run off. "Wait, Inuyasha!" Miroku stops him. "I don't have time for this." A feline roars in the sky, alerting the group that it's Kirara who is coming to them. "Kirara? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha Asks her as she lands in front of the group. Kirara couldn't so she tries to make it understandable for the guys to know what's going on. She uses her paw towards Kikyo, hissing at her. "Kirara can't you see Kagome's hurt." Miroku protests her. Come to think of it, Inuyasha smells something from Kikyo. He concentrates on the scent coming off her. So he backs away from her. "Kirara are you sure about this?" Inuyasha double checks on the cat demon. Kirara nods for her answers. Inuyasha then glares back at the girl. "Inuyasha, you okay?" Kikyo asks in Kagome's voice to make sure her plan is still working. Inuyasha glares even more down at her. "Sure I'm okay. Kikyo!" Inuyasha slashes at her. Miroku gets into a fighting stance as well as Kirara does. "So you saw me through my disguise. How clever." Kikyo said as she turns back to herself. "It seems that Kagome's blood couldn't hold it anymore." She said as she holds a vial with Kagome's blood in it. Inuyasha widens his eyes, "So that's Kagome I smelled. What have you done to her Kikyo?" He said angrily at the woman, flexing his claws. "Aw is it true that my Inuyasha has fallen in love with that bitch Kagome? Ha I'm far more superior that she is." Kikyo rudely comments her comparisons to Kagome. Inuyasha growls back. "You have no right to criticize her. Tell me where she is right now!" Inuyasha's eyes pulsed a bloody red for brief second. "Tell us now, Kikyo." Miroku warns her as well. Kirara even helps the guys box her in, growling as well with threat. "Like I'm going to tell you. It's already too late as it is." Kikyo smirks at them. Inuyasha smells something different coming from the direction where Kirara came from. "Kirara, Miroku. I'm going after Kagome. Hold Kikyo off." Inuyasha bolts into the forests to find Kagome. Miroku and Kirara cornered Kikyo further into the corner of the school building to prevent her from escaping.

Naraku is enjoying messing in Kagome's head. He concentrates with his mind looking for her deepest secrets. So far he hasn't found any of them. All he is finding so far is nothing but school work she's focuses on a lot. 'School work might be useful, but I assume her parents already know that.' He bitterly thought as he continues his pursuit. Kagome is immobilized by Naraku's spell. Every nerve wouldn't let her move an inch. Naraku sneers as he keeps on looking. "Kagome I know you hold something so precious to you." Kagome makes sure that Naraku doesn't get into her memories. 'I have to think of nothing.' She tries off. "Too bad, Kagome, if you think you can't think of anything, maybe I can do this." He slaps her on the back of the head, knocking her out. "Since you're out cold. You can't stop me now." Naraku grins as he resumes his such in her mind.

Naraku is in Kagome's mind. He is walking down a damped hallway with no doors in any part of it. He glares around, and finds one door at the end of the hall. He approaches the entry, but there isn't a knob to open it. He tries to push it open but no use. "Damn, I was just one step closer, and now one step back. I have to get this open." Naraku yells. The door suddenly opens up to show Kagome's most precious memory; "Her brother?" Naraku is now confused as first but not it's not her brother. The boy has long black hair, slightly longer than hers. It's the middle of the night and when the boy turned around, Naraku is shocked. Right in front of him is Inuyasha in his human form, as a kid with Kagome as a kid as well. "This is Kagome's precious memory? Her and Inuyasha as kids? But wait something's off." Naraku observes more. Kagome is hurt badly on the right arm. Naraku is in her bedroom with Inuyasha by her side, while Kagome is resting on her bed. "How are you feeling, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks shyly to her. "I've been worse, Inuyasha." She groans from the pain in her arm. "Is there anything you want me to do?" He asks with concern in his brown eyes. Kagome blushes for her answer, "All I want from you, is to stay with me." Inuyasha smiles, holding her hand. "I will stay with you, Kagome." Kagome smiles back gripping his hand with hers. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I should've been more careful when I was bullied and I got hurt." Inuyasha uses his other hand to wipe her tear off her cheek. "I should've been there to protect you from her." Inuyasha said with an ashamed voice when he spoke. Kagome places her hand on his. "Don't be. There's going to be a time that I'm going have to stand up to myself." Kagome tells with bravery. "Kagome you need to be watched over. I wasn't there when she injured you. I'm so sorry about that." Inuyasha replies as he embraces her in his arms, careful with her injured arm.

Naraku snickers, "So she was only bullied in her life, and Inuyasha was her healer. I can make this to good use." He exits Kagome's mind and into the outside world. "Thanks to you, I'll make sure that you relive your worse nightmare. "But that event isn't what I have in mind." Naraku said to the unconscious girl lying on the ground. He snaps his fingers, and out comes her parents gagged and tied up. "Your daughter is great and all, but always left all alone, so weak, so vulnerable. How sad." Naraku said and turns to Kagome. "Now that I have your memories, you're going to be my servant. The first I want you to do is to kill Inuyasha." He said as he lifts her up to her feet.


	18. You're Everything to Me

**Chapter 18: You're Everything to Me**

Hige and Ai try to move, but can't break free. When Kagome comes face to face with her parents, her life filled eyes are now dull without any hope. "You see here, every since you moved, Kagome was so miserable that she was having tough times trying to remember what caused her accident. However she found out from someone." Naraku walks up to them and ungags them both. "How was is it that you know what happened to he 8 years ago?" Hige roars at him. Naraku chuckles. "You see Hige when a child is in school, you have no idea what's going to happen while your daughter is there." Kagome looks down to the ground with her bangs over her eyes. "She's been such an easy target to be bullied." Naraku explains to the troubled parents. "And ever since she got hurt in gym class with amnesia, you had no choice but to move away from such a dangerous place." He finishes as he embraces Kagome's lifeless body in his arms. "Get your hands off her you bastard!" Hige yells at him. "Ah, I also plotted this from the start." He said as he lifts Kagome up and throws her high in the air. "KAGOME!" Ai screams. Kagome didn't care. She'd rather die instead of enduring this pain she kept hidden within herself. Just when is about to hit the floor. Something catches her. Hige and Ai gasps for such speed to catch their daughter. Naraku turns around to find someone with Kagome. "Inuyasha. I should've known." Inuyasha comes out to the light to show Naraku he isn't the only one here. Sango, Miroku and Kirara are behind him with a tied up Kikyo. Ai recognizes her, "Kikyo Miko, don't tell me that's you?" Kikyo snarls at her. "Yeah it's me." Ai doesn't understand. "Kikyo what has gotten into you? You used to be good friends with Kagome. Why are you involved in this?" Kikyo rudely replies, "Your daughter was taking all the credit. We used to be best friends, but then Inuyasha came into the picture." Kikyo glares at him. "Kagome took him away my crush right under my nose." Ai and Hige look at each other and back at Kikyo. "So let me get this straight, you and Kagome used to be best friends, Inuyasha came in and Kagome 'took' him away from you, and you were jealous that it was you who gave Kagome amnesia?" Hige said to her. "She's not the only one who gave Kagome amnesia." Inuyasha added the statement. "Who else?" Ai asks. Inuyasha looks at Naraku with fury, "Naraku Onigumo did as well." Hige glares at Naraku and then to Kikyo, "How dare you do this to my daughter." Inuyasha resumes, "It was Naraku's plot to give you the jobs when you guys moved away, just to make Kagome more miserable." Naraku stiffens. "How is it that you know all this, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sets Kagome by Sango, "Keep her safe." He said to her. Sango nods, "Will do." Inuyasha walks up to a good distance until he pulls something out of his suit jacket, A badge, "I'm a secret agent, Naraku. That's why I was able to find all I needed to prove that you and Kikyo did eight years ago." Naraku snickers. "Big deal. I still have Kagome's memories in this vial." Another flash of light passes Naraku and comes to a halt by Inuyasha. Naraku is scared to death. Inutaishou has the vial in his hand. "Even my dad is a secret agent. We have all the proof right here Naraku." Inutaishou smirks at the quivering man. A heard of sirens approaches the people. "Freeze! Naraku Onigumo, Kikyo Miko you're under arrest." A man in black said as a few other handcuffs his wrists and literally drag him and Kikyo to the back of the police truck and drove away.

Soon as the vehicles disappear, Inuyasha runs up to Kagome, while Inutaishou cut the ropes holding Hige and Ai. Ai is about to run to her daughter but Hige stops her, "Let Inuyasha do it." He suggests his wife. Ai nods and looks at Inuyasha who took the vial. Inuyasha walks towards Sango who still has Kagome lying on her lap. Sango looks up as Inuyasha kneels down by Kagome's side. "Sango could you open her mouth?" Inuyasha gently asks her. Sango nods as she opens Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha pops the cork and pours the liquid into Kagome's throat. Sango helps out by give Kagome to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nods as he holds Kagome in his arms. All that's been going on, Kagome is breathing evenly. She feels warmth around herself as she stirs in her sleep. "Inuyasha…" She opens her eyes slowly staring into a pair of golden eyes. "Kagome." Inuyasha smiles down at her, cupping her cheek. "I remembered the time you came when I hurt my arm and you talked about you weren't there to protect me." Kagome reminded him. Inuyasha gasps, "You remembered that?" Kagome smiles with a nod. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He pulls her up and kisses her with so much passion for her, Kagome doing the same for him. Ai and Hige smiles to see their daughter loves him so much. Inutaishou smiles as well. Once the kiss was broken, Kagome snuggles into Inuyasha's arms, "I wanna sleep." She only said before fallen asleep. Inuyasha picks her up bridal style and head home. "I'll have Kagome back at my place. I'd want to have a private moment with her. And I don't want any spying from any of you." He threatens on the last part. Everyone nod and watch as Inuyasha goes home with Kagome in his arms.

Kagome wakes up to find herself in her bedroom. She bolts out of bed to find just herself in her room. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asks herself. She finds herself in her prom dress still. She changes into a casual outfit, jean shorts, and a green tie-dye t-shirt. She finds her parents downstairs. She enters, "Mom, Dad?" She asks shyly. Hige pats a seat next to him. "Sit down, Kagome we have so much to talk about." He said. Kagome sits down and Ai begins, "Kagome, your father and I want to say we're so sorry for what we did. We are so ashamed for abandoning a lot since we got those new jobs. We were wrong to move away." Kagome nods with such a sad face. "You have every right to be mad at us. We deserve it." Kagome sniffles, "Ever since that accident, I felt I was locked in a cage until it felt ready to release me." Kagome bluntly said them. "Do you have idea what is was like for me to deal with so much isolation? It'd be as if I didn't existed at all. I just wish you didn't have to do such a thing like that me. I felt like an outcast throughout school, so I had to stay safe on my own without anyone helping me at all." Ai and Hige looked at each other, feeling guiltier than any criminal accused at court. "Kagome, your mother and I managed to alter our jobs." Hige comforts her. "What do you mean?" Kagome asks confused. "From now one, we're going to have paid vacation, weekends off, and holidays off." Ai explains for their new career schedule. Kagome nods. "So therefore we'll have more time together. Owing the times that we couldn't do back in the past. So we're making it up to you Kagome." Kagome is now in the blink of tears. She wraps her arms around her father, "Daddy, thank you so much." She cries for her gratitude.


	19. Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 19: Shocking Discovery**

After having the conversation, Kagome goes outside and looks around to see nothing interesting today. She walks around the yard, the scenery cheers her up, but just a little bit. She sees something in the wood that catches her eye. She grabs her shoes and runs off. As soon as she enters the forest, she hears water flowing up ahead deeper. She makes it to the cliff where the water serenely walls to the ground below. "This is where Inuyasha and I played." She said to herself as she walks around the place. She gets too curious to go to the bottom of the waterfall. She slides down carefully the hill and make it to the base safe and sound. As she looks carefully around the waterfall, there's a cave behind it. "I didn't know there was a cave here. She walks in with caution. The dripping water from the ceiling is one thing, but Kagome is eager to go in deeper. As she keeps on going in the dark cave, she sees a light peeking through a hole up in the ceiling. She comes to a dead end. She looks around and finds a diary and a candlestick holder. She opens up the book and read the first thing on top of it. "Inuyasha Takahashi." It turns out that this is Inuyasha's diary. Kagome knows the rule: Never snoop into someone's privacy. She puts the book down where it was, and decides to leave.

As soon as she comes out, a person clears his throat. Kagome looks up to see Inuyasha sitting on a random stone. "Inuyasha?" Kagome is so confused, and yet guilty at the same time. Inuyasha stood up and walks up to her. "Kagome, are you well enough to up and about?" He asks her. Kagome nods, "Yeah. What I've notice is this cave behind the waterfall." She said looking at the entry. Inuyasha takes her hand. "You're going to know why there's a cave here." He said as they enter the cave. They walk in to see everything dark. "Do you know where you're going?" Kagome asks him. "When I got down here, I smelt you where I have privacy, Kagome." Kagome shakes a little. Inuyasha stops in their tracks and sees her crying, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to…" Inuyasha rolls his eyes and embraces her. "Shh. I know Kagome, but there's a different spot in this cave I want to take you." Kagome looks up to him, "So you're not mad at me?" Inuyasha cups her chin, "I'm not mad at all. Come on." They resume to another part of the cave that Kagome didn't go to for her first time. Inuyasha gets behind her and shields her eyes, "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asks as she tries to move forward blindly. "You'll see." He only answers as he guides her deeper. They come to a stop. Inuyasha comes out in front of her. "Open them." He said friendly to her. She opens them to find themselves in a huge spot with rocks glittering in all kinds of color from the beam of sunlight coming into the cave. "Wow this is amazing, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiles with joy as she walks around to get great views of them. Inuyasha laughs just to see her so happy for a moment like this. "Oh Inuyasha, It's beautiful!" She hugs him. Inuyasha hugs her back in his arms. "I'm glad you like it Kagome." He said as he let's go of her and gets down on one knee. Inuyasha holds out a green velvet box. Kagome looks down on him. "Kagome. If it weren't for you, I would've been myself to start of with. Ever since you returned to my life, I couldn't help but to think of you all the time, at school, at home, even in my sleep." His speech is getting Kagome teary. "So Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me and be my mate?" Kagome nods, "Yes Inuyasha. I accept your request to marry you. I'll be your mate until the day we die." He opens the box to reveal a golden band with a diamond on it. He slips it to her left ring finger. Inuyasha comes back up to his feet and embraces her. "My Kagome. When we mate, it's a permanent. As in, it cannot be erased when I mark you. You're mine, and mine alone." He said about the purpose of being a mate is all about. Kagome nods and kisses him on the cheek. Inuyasha chuckles as he lifts her chin to make her look at him. He then presses his lips onto her. Wrapping her in his arms with so much affection and love.

**One Year Later**

The next morning, the sun peeks into a bedroom window and onto the sleeping couple. The woman stirs in her sleep. "Not now." She complains having to wake very early. She looks at her clock saying 6:00 am. She groans. "It's the weekend and I always have to wake up so early." As she uncovers herself from the blankets of the bed, she finds an arm around her waist. She rolls her eyes and tries to get it off. But it has other plans. "Mate, what did I say about leaving the bed without permission Kagome?" A male voice said to her as he pulls her back into his arms. "Come on, Inuyasha I need to use the bathroom for crying out loud." Kagome replies as she covers her mouth. Inuyasha lets her go so she could go to the bathroom. He walks to the calendar and sees that it's their 1st anniversary as mates. Soon Kagome comes out of the bathroom, wobbling her way back to the bed. Inuyasha comes up to her and carries her to the bed. "You feeling okay?" He asks her with concern. Kagome weakly nods, "Yeah. Just bad smelling foods and vomiting. Nothing serious." She replies. Inuyasha takes a deep breath, "Kagome, you might already know about this, but…" Kagome raises her hand, and places his hand onto her belly. "…I'm pregnant. You can smell it, can you?" Inuyasha lays down and rubs her belly. "Yes I can Kagome." Kagome smiles and looks up the photo of her and Inuyasha getting married. Even though they were in High School the school didn't say anything about mating rituals. Well Inuyasha and Kagome got married and mate the day after their graduation. "Just to think we just did all of this within a year." Kagome said as she lies down on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiles down at her, "Yes we did. I'm happy that you remembered everything." He simple said, "And you were never alone, Kagome." He kisses her forehead and embraces her even more. "Inuyasha I love you so much." Kagome smiles with a blush on. Inuyasha chuckles, "I love you too, Kagome." They kiss passionately and pray to Kami to make sure their life with always be filled with comfort and no isolation.

THE END


End file.
